Vengeful ice
by Starved Crazed Weasel
Summary: First fanfic! The arctic is sick and tired of being ignored so he decides to gain some attention, by kidnapping a fellow nation. the only problem is that he doesn't know how. Attempted humor is abound, the things someone will go through to get noticed...
1. prologue

SCW: ELLO! If you are reading this…then you should be finished reading this now. No I don't own Hetalia the only things I own are my OC's the Arctic and Romania and Abby but she's not as important. Trust me if I did own them there would be a monkey ton more of soft yaoi… because no matter what I might never be able to write hard yaoi and might let someone else do that for me if they want….no I am not lazy.

PROLOGUE: ARCTIC

The frigid temperature didn't affect the figure that stood on the snow covered hill. Icy gray eyes glared at nothing in particular; black hair hid under the thick parkas hood. A seemingly permanent scowl was fixed on thin lips.

"Abby!" the man's rough and frozen voice echoed around the icy tundra. At the sound of his voice large paws began thumping through the thick blanket of pure snow. A few seconds later a fluffy snow white polar bear joined his side. It looked up at him expectantly.

"I'm tired of being ignored by the others and I've decided I'm gonna do something to gain those jerks attention. Those darn nations won't be able to ignore me any longer. Despite how stupid and difficult this is gonna be I've decided to kidnap one of them." He paused to scratch his polar bears ears.

" After carefully examining and observing then I managed to limit it down to four options. Ivan, the heart of Russia, Matthew the heart of Canada, Arthur the heart of England and Alfred the heart of America. Then I thought about it, Ivan is waaaay too creepy and I'd probably chicken out halfway through it. Matthew may be close but he'd get me like….no attention what so ever so no." The heart of the arctic sighed and sat down. " So that leaves two, America and England. Alfred is pretty hyper and while he would be very good to boost my status, it'd be too difficult to bring him here. That leaves Arthur. He's relatively relaxed, used to be a massive empire and the supreme country of the world. The only real strange quirks about him are the invisible friend thing, his girly hobbies, that temper of his, and well….those things he calls eyebrows. They're kinda scary, though I have seen worse from other European countries. That and he seriously looks like a girl, if you trimmed those eyebrows he'd more than likely fool a lot of people about his gender. " The arctic finished with a large sigh, Andy stood back up a thoughtful expression on his face.

Abby growled lowly, as if disapproving of his odd idea. Andy glared at her, his stubborn mind was set and nothing was going to change it. All the pink stuff in his skull had to do was come up with a feasible plan to get to England and Arthur's home without raising up a troubling amount of attention.

" Well, I could…no that wouldn't work. Hey I could…No the last time I tried that I lost an entire glacier and went into epileptic seizures." Andy sighed and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I Didn't realize this would be so hard, Oh I know, I'll just use a very odd distraction and capture him unawares, it's genius." Andy grinned, Abby rolled her eyes as best she could.

"Alright now all I need is a few things like rope, possibly even chains and duct tape. Yes, no, yes….No, chains would make too much noise. Chloroform and tape are a must, along with a very dramatic escape is important. Heck, capturing him during a meeting would be best. So that everyone would know who did it and know where to go. I am not babysitting a nation for the rest of mine or their lives. The meeting has to be small though, and if my memory hasn't rotted in my head then the next meeting should be in five days. And it should be for the G8, maybe a few more, a smoke bomb would make things much easier. Andy fell silent has his plan and numerous back up plans began forming in his head.

Abby frowned, but stayed silent nonetheless, she hated her masters thick headed demeanor and wondered how anyone could handle like Andy as long as she had. Without ripping them limb from limb. She huffed and laid down curling around her masters feet.

"In seven days the plan will take action, gosh dang am I gonna have to paddle, I knew I should have bought that stupid speed boat… Abby prepare the boat and the rope." Andy declared finality ringing in his voice.

SCW: well….there. please remember that this is the prologue so it probably isn't all that good yet, I "promise" it'll get better but that's your opinion. Yeah as you can see Andy isn't all that smart, that might be due to the lack of humans in his land. He doesn't really know much about the world outside of talking polar bears and frozen ice scapes. Can you blame him.

Review for all I care or don't ….. just remember I have the starved crazed rabid weasels on my side, those suckers beat almost anything besides….. well you needn't know that. Flames make my day better, they make me realize how low some people can go and not in the limbo sense.


	2. Chapter 1: let's get going shall we!

SCW: okay it's the weird lady again, and she has brought another chapter hopefully. Please note that I'm new to this site so I'm still feeling my way through this like a drunk. Also for the first person to review… thank you sooo much if I could read your story I would I seriously would. All you others…..well whatever, I will admit I haven't reviewed for anyone either mostly because I don't know how. Do tell please I could use the help.

Chapter 1: let's begin shall we!

"For the last time, no! Why do you want to know my shirt size anyway?" An aggravated voice exclaimed making the person on the other end of the phone cringe.

"So I can get you a really cool shirt I found! Please Iggy!" The other voice whined . A growl was heard over the phone.

"Stop calling me that. It's England or Arthur, not Iggy." Said man retaliated.

"Alright, Alright, seriously what is your shirt size. If you don't tell me I'll have to guess." The other voice warned with mirth.

"Who said I'd wear it, why do you want to git me a shirt anyway America?" Arthur scowled when he heard the other country huff in annoyance.

"You have to, I know you'll like it." America whined , he sounded impatient.

"That doesn't answer my second question, why do you want to get me a shirt anyway?" Arthur repeated . the sound of something being unwrapped answered him. It sounded like a fast food wrapper, if the munching sounds that followed meant anything.

"Are you eating?" Arthur asked angrily, his bright emerald eyes flashing.

"Maybe." Was Alfred's response. Arthur promptly hung up, slamming the poor defenseless phone down. His thick eyebrows were furrowed in anger.

"Bleeding git, absolutely no manners." Arthur growled out to no one in particular.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!

Alfred stared at his cell phone, his clear blue eyes stared at the blinking screen. He sighed and closed the phone sliding it into the pocket of his bomber jacket.

"Oh great now I'll have to guess." He ran a hand through his sunny blonde hair in annoyance. The girl at the counter giggled. Alfred ignored her and eyed the t-shirt. Taking an angry bite out of his cheeseburger he chose large, his shirt size.

" He can't be too much smaller than me." Alfred searched his memories quickly just to be sure. Ignoring the flirty glances from the cashier he bought the shirt and left quickly. His excitement was too high to keep him still for longer than a second.

_I know he'll love this. _Alfred thought grinning at the bag. He had stopped by the store to get a bag of coffee (his supply was running low) and instead saw the shirt. It instantly made him think of England, of Arthur. That could have been because it had the green eyed mans country on it. His flag , the American flag, was in the shape of the U.K(e…I'm sorry I had to). Alfred's face heated a bit at the thought at what it hinted at. (America in the U.K) he shrugged the thought off and walked faster.

_I'm going to be late for my plane._ Alfred thought with a frown. He hopped in his car, started it, and drove off. He needed to hurry if he was going to make it to the airport. His special flight to England left in half an hour and he didn't want to miss it or make it wait.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~FOUR HOURS LATER ENGLANDS HOME~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~! ~~~!~~~!

"Bloody heck how many more people are going to annoy me today?" Arthur growled putting his tea cup down. He glared at the door hoping it and the person behind it would spontaneously combust. They didn't, the knocking continued…darn.

"I'm coming!" he strode over to the door and threw it open only to het pounced on by France. The caramel blonde nearly knocked the sandy blonde down. The Englishman shoved Francis off, emerald eyes glared.

"Angleterre, how long has it been since I talked to you?" Francis grinned, his light blue eyes shared that grin.

" Four days! What are you doing here? The meeting is two days from now." Arthur fixed his green sweater vest. Francis pouted.

''The meeting is being held her, besides I figured since we're going to be neighbours for a week, that I could visit you." Francis explained.

"That doesn't mean it's in London! You know it's always held in the country."

"Then why aren't you there?"

"I'm going there tomorrow."

"Oh…well I'm heading there today! I don't want to get lost in your country, would you mind escorting _moi _to the right location?"

"If it will get you away from me faster than yes. Give me a -" Arthur never finished his sentence. Francis yanked him out the door before he could. He ignore the angry Brits shouts and dragged him to his car.

"France what are you doing to England?" a very timid voice made both European nations freeze. Blue and green stared at blue-violet.

"Bonjour Canada! How are you this fine day?" Francis greeted while he hoisted Arthur over his broad shoulder.

"Fine but why are your dragging England to your car?" Matthew tilted his head to the side making his one stray curled hair swish in the air.

"Oh, Angleterre agreed to show me the way to the cottages, would you like to come with us?" Francis didn't let Matthew respond. He mentioned something along the lines of the more the merrier and grabbed Matthew's wrist. He dragged the other nations to the car. Arthur tried to wiggle out of the Frenchman's grip but nothing worked and it was awkward to the Brit.

"France, I am perfectly capable of walking without your help. Hey! Move that hand one more inch up and you lose it. Bloody frog put me-" Francis shifted the blonde on his shoulder making the Englishman glare at him from an awkward angle. As soon as they reached the car Francis set Arthur down and let go of Matthew's wrist. Matthew as per instruction, climbed into the back, Arthur climbed into the driver's seat, with Francis sliding in beside him.

" Let's go!" Francis exclaimed happily. Arthur grumbled in sheer annoyance and started the car.

"I hate you… so much." Arthur glared at Francis as he drove off.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~! 1 HOUR LATER!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!

Canada's P.O.V.

I stared out the window, enjoying the beautiful scenery. England's home was very beautiful. Kuma-something slept in my lap, I felt like following. The other two were very quiet, it unnerved me a little. Arthur didn't seem to be in too good a mood, though that was probably because of his interrupted tea time. I bit my lip, hopefully my brother would be calmer after his flight here. I really don't want this week to be tense, especially since I'm going to be in the same house has America and England. I looked out the window and prayed to anything that would listen. Please, please don't let this week be scarring.

SCW: well there you have it chapter one! Well what'd ya think. I tried to get their attitudes and personalities as close as possible but I'm not sure if I did it right. Well I guess I'll find out! Alright no real notes for this one other than that. Just know that I'm going to try and get the chapters up every four days okay! Maybe earlier or later depends on my mood.


	3. Chapter 2: The Countries Arrive

SCW: I typed this while listening to Puttin' on the Ritz, so it might have a few odd double spaces or no spaces at all. Sorry for any confusion this may lead to. Alright well like I said sometimes I like to update early just to give you something to do on a boring weekend/day. Please note that Saturdays are a no-no for updates. We've all seen the disclaimer I just thought I'd introduce the next panelist who will also be up here in the comment box with me. Meet Ariana one of my OC's.

Ariana: ok well I'm here to tell all of you that the only things dippy up there owns is her other OC's Romania, Andy, and Abby.

SCW: Ariana did you forget that I could easily write you in a fluffy, frilly, bow and lace covered dress.

Ariana: oh….um….shoot, y-you wouldn't do t-that would you? N-not to your favorite OC r-right

SCW: *Whips out random laptop* Go on punk, try me. *Ariana whimpers in corner*

CHAPTER 2: The Countries Arrive

"We're here." Arthur pulled up to the second house on the left of the small group of houses. It was designed like a townhouse, all of them were.

"France, your house is next door. Though I'm sure you already knew that." Arthur glared at Francis while he stepped out of the car. Francis and Matthew followed suit. Arthur dodged another hug from Francis and quickly strode into the decent sized house. Francis pouted and, after saying goodbye to Matthew, he walked over to his temporary house.

Matthew tightened his grip on Kumajiro and followed Arthur. A quick glance at his wristwatch told him Alfred would arrive in half an hour. Matthew closed the ornate door behind him, after removing his shoes he padded over to the dining room.

"Canada, would you like some tea?" Arthur asked as he located a small teapot, he filled it with hot water to speed the boiling process along.

"Yes please." Matthew replied while he sat down in a wooden chair that creaked under his and his small polar bears weight. Fifteen minutes later two tea cups were filled with steaming tea. Arthur moved out to the back patio after making sure Matthew didn't need anything. For the next twenty minutes everything was peaceful and quiet. Matthew nodded to Arthur as he passed the Canadian and went upstairs presumably to his study. A little later Matthew finished his tea and was putting the cup in the sink just as the door slammed open.

"Iggy! Mattie, the hero has arrived!" A certain American shouted as the door closed behind him. Upstairs Arthur groaned, he let his head fall to the desktop in front of him. He had hoped that Alfred would be tired from the jetlag but it didn't seem like the deities were on his side.

"Mattie, where's Iggy?" Alfred asked as soon as he spotted his caramel haired half brother.

"Why can't you ever get my name right you git. It's either England or Arthur, not Iggy….or Artie before you try that." Arthur scolded from his study. Alfred glanced up before grinning. He went upstairs skipping two steps at a time before looking down the hallways. As soon as he saw the study door open he dashed toward it. Just as Arthur opened the door the much larger and heavier American pounced on him. They fell to the floor with a loud thud. Arthur groaned and opened his eyes to glare at the taller man. Only to find Alfred's face extraordinarily close. A light blush dusted the Englishman's pale skin.

"Get off of me, you're heavy." He said turning his head away from the blue eyed blonde. Alfred didn't listen, instead he stared at the expanse of creamy skin that had suddenly been gifted to his eyes.

"Oh hey I got you something." Alfred said as he rolled off the blonde below him, somewhat reluctantly. Arthur stood up and dusted his sweater vest off. His expression said angry and annoyed but his eyes said curious and annoyed.

"It's not something like coffee is it?" Arthur fixed his shirt while glaring at Alfred. Alfred shook his head to clear his mind of less than appropriate images and answer at the same time.

"No better." He grabbed Arthur's wrist and started tug him out the door. Arthur reluctantly followed glaring at him all the while. Alfred dragged the Englishman downstairs to his suitcase where he finally let go of the slender wrist of his former caretaker.

"Hang on let me get it out." He opened his carryon bag and dug through until he found the shirt and pulled it out. "Go put it on, I wanna see it!" Alfred thrust the shirt into Arthur's hands and pointed to a bathroom door.

"Wha-" Arthur yelped as Alfred shoved him towards the bathroom.

"Hurry up, I wanna see what it looks like on you!" Alfred grinned as Arthur complied ,grudgingly. Arthur shut the door in Alfred's face and sighed. He put the shirt on the beige marble counter. He pulled his sweater vest off his white undershirt before removing that as well. He placed the shirts down on the counter than picked up the shirt Alfred gave him. Finally he took a look at the shirts design and he froze.

"Iggy hurry up! I wanna see!" Alfred's voice broke his thoughts. Arthur put the shirt on and opened the door. Alfred just stared as Arthur came out. The shirt hung off Arthur's smaller frame, it stopped at his upper thighs and risked slipping off one of his shoulders. It looked more like a nightshirt then a regular everyday shirt. Arthur had a very light blush on his cheeks, and a scowl on his lips.

"You bleedin' git how big do you think I am!" Arthur growled trying to adjust the shirt as best as he could. Which wasn't much, it was just too big. Alfred didn't say a word instead he stared, he couldn't help but grin slightly. It was comical to see the elder nation so adamantly to cover himself. The sudden expanse of snow white skin was just a bonus. A bonus Alfred very much liked and he didn't want to deny that he wanted to see more. They stayed like that for another minute, Alfred staring and Arthur fidgeting, before a cough directed their attention to other person in the room.

"The shirt l-looks very nice on you England." Matthew said quietly. Alfred turned back to Arthur whose face had brightened with a deeper blush. Arthur noticed Alfred's hard stare and scowled though it had very little effect on the American.

"What are you looking at stop staring at me you git!" Arthur growled and turned around to go back into the bathroom. A large hand grabbing his wrist stopped him. Arthur turned, blush still firmly in place albeit a bit lighter. "What?"

"You should leave it on. It looks cool." Alfred stated. He didn't let go even when Arthur pulled at his hand.

"Why? Did you even wash this before forcing me to wear it?" Alfred snickered at Arthur's slightly higher pitched voce.

"You sound like a girl; and you aren't even in your female form." Alfred said referring to Anne, Arthur's female version. Every country had a certain spot on their bodies that would turn them into the opposite gender. It also acted as the countries Achilles heel (1), one wrong move in that area could paralyze a country with excruciating pain. Almost no one knew where Arthur's spot was, those that did used it to their advantage. Francis in particular.

Speaking of said French nation, Arthur was so busy trying to pry his wrist out of Alfred's tight grip he didn't notice the perverted nation sneaking up on him. Alfred didn't either he was too busy keeping Arthur in his grip. Francis took his chance and reached out to Arthur's waist. He pinched the left side of his waist and the small island nation froze and eeped. A flash of emerald green later and a smaller wrist was suddenly in Alfred's hand. The height stayed the same but the body was more slender and appeared much more fragile. Hi-her hair had grown down past her shoulders, cascading in a delicate waterfall of gold. The shirt was nearly falling off the rounder and smaller shoulders.

"France you bloody bastard!" her voice had gained a couple octaves as well. From Alfred's point of view Anne was hot. She glared past her non changed long dark blonde lashes at Francis.

"Ah, Anne it has been a long time_, non_?" Francis replied smoothly dodging a fist that Alfred had let go of.

"You have no right to call me that you bastard." Anne scowled, citric green eyes burning angrily. Alfred and Francis snickered. Anne turned her anger on Alfred and Matthew who had been silently watching from his spot near Alfred.

"If you even think of using this to your advantage or tell anyone about this I'll rip your vital regions off and shove them down your throats, understand." Under her demonic gaze Matthew quickly nodded. Alfred just kept grinning.

"Francis change me back, now. You know I can't." Anne turned her large green eyes back to Francis. The use of Francis's human name made them freeze, it was very rare for Arthur to use human names yet Anne seemed to not mind using them.

"If you say my name again and add a please I may just turn you back." Francis replied slyly.

"What! I am not begging to a perverted frog like you," Anne turned pleading eyes to Matthew totally bypassing Alfred. "Matthew would you be so kind as to help me change back, please." She pouted sweetly, Matthew hesitantly nodded and started forward. Alfred grabbed his half brothers arm stopping him.

"Why? It's not like much changed, you look like a girl no matter what form you're in." Alfred said grinning. One of Anne's thinner eyebrows twitched, then she punched him in the gut has hard as she could. All her hand met was solid muscle. Alfred broke out laughing.

"Were you trying to hurt me with that tap? Dang if you're that weak now I'd hate to see how strong you are in guy form." He got out in between laughs. Matthew slipped his hand out of Alfred's weaker grip and lightly, hesitantly, pinched Anne's left side allowing her to change back into a him.

"Thank you Canada, at least someone has manners." Arthur turned on his heels back to the bathroom. Matthew hid his face in Kumajiro's soft fur to avoid Francis's and Alfred's annoyed pouts.

"Oh and…" Arthur wheeled around and punched Alfred in the stomach hard, much harder than Anne's hit. Alfred winced in pain and clutched his stinging stomach.

"I'm stronger than I look." Arthur smirked and strolled back into the bathroom. Francis snickered while Matthew winced sympathetically. Almost every country that ever crossed Arthur's path had been on the receiving end of one of Arthur's punches. Most of them agreed that they hurt…a lot.

A few minutes later Arthur reemerged from the bathroom with his regular outfit on. Alfred, after seeing this, sulked for the rest of the day. His mood only darkened as more and more nations began to arrive. That meant that the European nations attention wasn't on him, the hero. Not that he cared! No of course not. Of course he wasn't jealous when Japan's personification, Kiku, and China's personification, Yao, came over for tea and made Arthur laugh. No, he couldn't have been.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

SCW: well there you have it chapter 2, don't worry everything will pick up from here, Andy will make a reappearance, and Romania will finally arrive. She is a female nation because there are like little to no female nations in Hetalia. Don't worry she's pretty cool. And she doesn't call me dippy.

Ariana: THIS IS CRUEL AND UNSUSUAL PUNISHMENT! I DEMAND A RETRIAL! This thing itches in places I never thought possible… you sadistic nerd.

SCW: that's it I'm changing your hair pink. Say bye bye to that lovely black hair of yours.

Ariana: NOOO FOR ALL THAT IS HOLY PLEASE, SOMEONE GRAB HER LAPTOP! *Tortured screams are heard in distance*


	4. Chapter 3: The first attempt

SCW: Hello and welcome to today's latest edition of…*dramatic pause*…Vengeful ice! On today's episode we get to see kidnapping fail! And Romania, she finally enters stage left. Oh and Ariana somehow got out of the dress, we get to find out if she can remove the pink dye in her hair before the end! Or I'll make it neon pink with stick on bows and ribbons!

Ariana: oh duck…umm she only owns the characters that were stated previously. By the way have any of you noticed that a lot of authors ask and demand reviews, then they don't review themselves? Very sad, very sad indeed.

Romania: GET ON WITH IT! Or so help me I'll chop your arms off and put them back on all weird.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Chapter 3: The first attempt

Arthur woke up early the next morning. Normally when he woke up he'd glance at the clock and groan before turning over and attempting to get a little more sleep. After a few minutes of that failing he'd slink out of bed then get dressed and get ready for the day. This time would have been the same had it not been for a very tiny detail. Around Arthur's waist, a very defined arm held him against a warm and well toned masculine chest. His head was tucked away protectively under a solid chin. (Ah yes the classic wake up scene.) After some squirming and shifting, he came face to face with Alfred. Arthur blinked slowly as his brain processed the fact. He slowly inched his body away from the warmth. Wincing when Alfred groaned and shifted closer. Arthur froze. Foggy sky blue eyes peeked out under dark blonde lashes, before closing again.

"Five more minutes." The American grumbled out pulling Arthur (his heat source) back against him. A deep blush made its appearance on Arthur's cheeks.

_Since when did he start sleeping practically naked? _ Arthur thought trying to gently pull away. He wasn't too keen on being so close to his former charge. Especially when the taller nation was… well practically naked.

"America, I have to get up, so do you." Arthur said with a slightly annoyed sigh. The arm around his waist tightened pressing Arthur's body even more against Alfred's.

"Don't wanna, 'm comfy, you're warm." Alfred responded tiredly, burying his face in Arthur's unruly sandy blonde hair. Arthur blushed and scowled slightly, he blamed this on the nightmares and an overreacting country.

"America, if you don't wake up I swear I will burn that shirt you got me, along with every bit of coffee I can find." Arthur threatened using the scariest things he could think of with his still sleep fogged brain. It worked, Alfred groaned and let go of Arthur before sitting up. Arthur climbed out of the queen sized bed and moved over to his closet door. Pulling it open he started to grab his normal military like forest green uniform. His pajama pants were off first, being quickly replaced with the pants of his uniform. The old yet warm pajama shirt was also replaced with the lighter green military shirt. As nimble fingers slid each button into their respective holes he halfway turned to face Alfred.

"You can go anytime now you kn-" He started before he was interrupted by Alfred.

"You have a lot of scars." Alfred said a bit slowly.

"Of course, you didn't think that my skin was free of them did you?" Arthur replied coolly.

"I don't even have that many scars. What was that big one across your back from?" Now Alfred was thoroughly curious.

"World War two, Germany snuck up behind me."

"What about the one on your shoulder, the left one?"

"I was practicing my sword skills and Scotland got me. Now get-"Arthur was interrupted once again, much to his growing aggravation.

"What about your chest, do you have any on your chest?"

"What? Yes of course."

"Let me see… then I'll get dressed I promise." Alfred grinned, Arthur sighed and unbuttoned his shirt, turning fully to Alfred.

"I only have six really important ones." Arthur (uncomfortably) let Alfred examine his scarred torso. One small scar in particular caught Alfred's attention it rested directly over Arthur's heart.

"What's the one over your heart from?" Arthur frowned, then very quickly re-buttoned his shirt while turning around.

"Nothing, I can't remember…Go back to your and get dressed." He said quickly.

"You don't forget anything, not even when you're drunk, now tell me!" Alfred stood up and pouted at the Brit.

"It's not for you to worry about or question. Now let me get ready and leave. Canada must be wondering what's taking us so long." Arthur's voice was icy with finality but Alfred was never one to take no for an answer. Alfred frowned as a memory made its way to his mind.

"Did I give you that, during the rev-" A decorative pillow in his face shut him up very effectively.

"Get out America or heaven help me I'll throw you out." Arthurs voice held malicious promise. Alfred sighed and pouted, but walked out of the room none the less. Arthur hurriedly finished getting dressed as soon as the door closed.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!THE MEETING!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

The large meeting room was filled with life and sound. Italy(Feliciano) was trying to get Germany(Ludwig) to give him a piggy back ride. Romano(Lovino) was glaring at Ludwig as if it would make the German spontaneously combust. Spain(Antonio) kept glancing at Lovino with a strange look in his eyes. France(Francis) was trying to feel up Arthur's rear and Arthur kept smacking said hand away. Alfred was talking to Matthew but he kept glancing at Arthur. Another girl sat in the corner watching it all with amusement. She was twirling one of her wavy sunny blonde pigtails. Her soft violet eyes danced with mirth.

"Romania? What are you doing here?" Ludwig asked the female nation. She rarely appeared for such small meetings unless it was for a specific reason. Said country blinked innocently.

"Huh? Am I no longer invited to these meetings?" Her voice dripped with (fake) hurt, her violet eyes began to shine with (fake, she was a very good actor) hidden tears.

"Are you kicking me out! Are you going to be so cruel as to condemn me to another torturous day locked in a house with my siblings?" her voice wavered and she pouted like a kicked puppy. Ludwig sighed.

"No Romania, I was just curious as to why you were here. You usually wait for the bigger meetings." Ludwig responded. Though before she could reply Feliciano latched onto Ludwig's arm. He complained about there being no pasta.

"Celestina, what _are_ you doing here?" Alfred asked using her human name.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm hiding from my brother and sisters. They found a stash of alcohol and well… I'd rather not be there right now." Celestina giggled nervously. After that the meeting began, with the topic of the economy.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!OUTSIDE!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"Alright-y here's a pretty good location. Abby remain on standby until I give you the signal." Andy grinned as he pulled out a smoke bomb.

He stood on a flat building roof that sat just one floor above the windows that lead into the meeting room.

"They'll never be expecting this." He snickered happily and pulled the smoke bombs pin out before reeling his arm back and throwing it at the window as hard as he could.(which was very strong much stronger then a normal dude.) instead of shattering the glass like it should have it bounced off, the glass only had a minor dent…bulletproof.

"WHAT THE DUCK!" Andy exclaimed not believing what he had just seen.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!INSIDE!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Inside the countries stared at the window, confusion evident on his face.

"What was that, a bird?" Celestina broke the confused silence. She jumped off the light wooden table and maneuvered her way through the field of tables and countries, over to the window. Andy ducked behind the buildings ledge just in time. She blinked in confusion as smoke began to rise from the sidewalk five stories below.

"No, a smoke bomb? Yeah I think that was a smoke bomb." Her frown deepened. The other countries joined her at the window.

"Good thing Germany had the building people install this bullet proof glass." Celestina said grinning.

"All right let's not dwell in odd attempts and pranks, back to this mind numbing, boring meeting." She finished skipping away, the others reluctantly following.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

The first meeting had gone without anymore interferences . Celestina skipped out with Matthew, pulling him away from the perverted Frenchman close behind. Ludwig was dragged out by Feliciano. Lovino started yelling obscenities to Ludwig ignoring Antonio's voice altogether. Arthur was trying to wake up Alfred who had fallen asleep.

"Wake up you lazy git!" Arthur shook Alfred's shoulder his scowl deepening with every passing second. Suddenly Alfred shot up with a cry of "burgersandfries," before looking around.

"Hey the meetings over!" he exclaimed stretching before turning his eyes to the annoyed Brit. Arthur huffed and shook his head.

"It ended," he glanced at his wristwatch, "eleven minutes ago. Hurry up, I wanted to be home by now." Arthur said with a sigh. Alfred grinned sheepishly before hurriedly gathering his papers.

"Sorry Iggy…Y'know, you didn't have to wait."

"Of course I did, you rode here with me and if I leave then you'll have no way to get back. I'm not going to let you become road kill." Arthur replied making his way to the door.

"Awww, was Iggy worried about me?" Alfred followed with a grin. Arthur glared viciously over his shoulder.

"Don't press your luck lad, I have the keys, I can run you over." His voice held mock promise. Alfred grinned and hid his slight fear with a casual arm over Arthur's shoulders. Surprisingly the Brit didn't shrug it off.

~~~!~~~!~~!~~~!~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

SCW: well there you have it! Please do tell me what you thought about Romania and this chapter. I'm going to start requesting more reviews now. So if you want a new chapter put up please do review. They make me smile and not in the creepy "I'm-going- to-kill-you-with-a-spoon" smile.


	5. Chapter 4: Some more USXUK & the 2nd try

SCW: Hey, people it's me the lazy writer. Come to give you some more of a story that people apparently like. Sorry if the wait was too long, I didn't like this chapter and was trying to decide whether t o rewrite it or not. Instead I've decided to add a few things to the current chapter. I added these parts while listening to comedians so you know it'll have at least some good humor. Go ahead Ariana, tell them the disclaimer….oh that's right you called me a dweeb so I duck taped your mouth shut. Romania the honors go to you.

Romania: She doesn't own much of anything in this story and everything she does own was listed previously. Now have fun reading this!

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

**CHAPTER 4: A LTTLE MORE USXUK & THE 2ND ATTEMPT **

Matthew made mid-afternoon snacks claiming it was because he wanted Arthur to rest.

"You're going to need all the energy you can muster with my brother around." He said and as if to prove his point said country came bounding down the stairs. He launched himself at Arthur, knocking both of them to the floor with a loud crash. Matthew winced and was about to help them up when a very French hand snuck out and tugged him away.

"Hey, Iggy check out what I found! How come you never showed me these things." Alfred said sitting up so the Brit could breathe.

"Do you like jumping on me?" Arthur growled before trying to shift his body to a more comfortable position.

"Yeah you make the neatest expressions. That's not important, anyway I was searching through your stuff cuz' I was bored, look at what I found!" He held up a bundle of clothes. More specifically, it was Arthur's old (old) pirate gear.

"You git! Why the hell would you go through my stuff!" Arthur glared angrily, he resumed trying to get to a better position.

"Because I was bored! Plus I wanna see you in this stuff. Please Artie." Alfred whined, his face in the ever popular puppy pout.

"What am I your dress up doll! No, now go put those back exactly where you found them. And wanna and cuz are not words. Would you get off me!" Arthurs struggles increased despite how futile it was. Alfred's strength was abnormal and pretty much every nation knew that.

"No."

"Why?"

"Not until you promise to wear these." To prove to Arthur that he meant what he said allowed more of his weight to rest on Arthur. Accidentally causing their hips to meet in a very nice albeit embarrassing way. Arthur's face suddenly stained a deep red and a surprised gasp escaped his lips. Alfred's eyes widened and a blush stained his cheeks as well.

"Alright! Just get off of me! America get off!" Arthur didn't move he didn't want to risk anything. Alfred grinned and stood up bringing Arthur with him. Arthur snatched the garments and strode quickly into the bathroom.

Three minutes later Arthur emerged, he adjusted the slightly ruffled collar. Alfred gaped at him, the shirt wrapped loosely around Arthur's torso. The pants were held up by a simple black leather belt, the gold buckle gleamed brilliantly.

"A shame you didn't bring down the rest of this outfit." Arthur said fixing the poofed sleeves. A blur of brown, blue and gold brushed past him. He blinked in confusion and shrugged. He didn't even have to guess what Alfred was doing. Thirty seconds later a new bundle of clothes was pressed into his hands and he was pressed back into the bathroom. Arthur chuckled and closed the door.

"I guess he likes my old outfit. I forgot how comfy this thing is." Arthur whispered to himself as he slid the red ornate coat on. It's edge brushed against the pant fabric just below his knees. The gold trim shone dimly in the fluorescent light. (yeah that pirate outfit, if you want a detailed description I've got a web-link in the end notes.). He pulled the boots on and slipped the roomy hat onto his unruly hair.

He stepped back out and chose to let a smirk play over his lips. Alfred was speechless(quick get the record books! Where's Guinness when you need them!) the old outfit seemed to call anyone's attention to its owner. He remembered seeing the coat before but that memory was long ago locked away. It flattered him in every way, and the smug expression on his face made Alfred's mind go on a track less traveled. Alfred shoved those lovely thoughts down and grinned.

"How come you don't wear these things more often. They make you look cooler and less like an old man." Alfred said making a light blush appear on Arthur's cheeks.

"You idiot, I'm not old! This is the last outfit I let you talk me into wearing." Arthur mumbled something about brats having no manners. He turned on his heels, the coat fanning out a bit to add a little effect. Before he could even grab the doorknob two arms wrapped around his waist. They lifted him off the floor and over Alfred's shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"America! Put me down this instant! What in the world do you think you're doing?" Arthur cried out struggling against the firm hold on his thighs. (he's just soooo much fun to toss around isn't he)

"I've always wondered what it would feel like kidnapping a pirate. Hey were you famous?" Alfred asked, ignoring the Englishman's struggles, to him they were weak and hardly effective.

"What?" Arthur tried to twist his body so he could look at the taller blonde. It ended up with his body in a very awkward position.

"Were you a famous pirate?" Alfred repeated making his way up the stairs.

"I practically ruled over the Atlantic, and I beat Spain's armada, so yes I was very famous. Now put. Me. Down-oomph!" Arthur groaned at the rough treatment to this abdomen when Alfred shifted.

"That's cool. Hey did you know you're extremely light." Alfred opened the door to Arthur's bedroom. Arthur kicked Alfred as hard as he could in his position, which wasn't very hard.

"Ameri-ahh!" Arthur yelped when Alfred tossed him onto the bed. His coat spread out on the blue sheets.

"Do you have any…scars…from your pirate days?" Alfred asked locking the door before turning to face the bewildered nation.

"Is that what this is about! You wanted me to show you my scars, you bloody git!" Arthur sat up and moved to get off the bed. He eeped when the heavier American pounced on him forcing him back down.

"Please, please, please! I wanna know!" Alfred whined straddling Arthurs waist.

"No. I absolutely refuse, let me go you…" Arthur paused, paling at the sudden strange gleam in Alfred's eyes.

"France taught me a very good way of getting you to talk. You either tell me voluntarily or I use the method France taught me. " Alfred's voice had dropped an octave. At the mere mention of Francis, Arthur began struggling harder.

"Get off of me!" Arthur began to try and shove Alfred off but his wrists were grabbed and forced above his head.

"Alright fine, we do it France's way." Alfred didn't sound all that sad about it. Arthur cursed and thrashed on the bed. Alfred leaned over so his lips brushed Arthurs right ear.

"Don't you want to know what that method includes?" he grinned at the shiver from the nation below him. When he pulled his face back Arthurs blush reached his ears. Alfred let his grin fade to a Cheshire like smile, he began unbuttoning the white shirt with his free hand. Each button released revealed more and more pale flesh. Alfred didn't care too much though he wanted to see the scars more than anything.

As soon as the last button popped open Alfred pushed the shirt as far as it would go.

"I already know about this one…so what's this one from?" He ran his fingers over a scar just below the one over the Englishman's heart. Arthur closed his eyes and sighed.

"That one is from your rebellion, the one over my heart is from the two great fires of London." He opened his eyes when the fingers stopped moving. To his very great surprise Alfred leaned down and pressed his lips to the two scars, lingering longer on the revolutionary one. The blush on his face was starting to resemble one of Antonio's tomatoes. (his face…priceless)

"This one? What about this one?" Alfred pulled his head back up to watch his fingers trace a small one on his solar plexus.

"That…that was from World War two, Germany hot me. It still hurt to breathe three weeks after." Arthur cringed slightly at the memory. Alfred gave that scar the same treatment as the other two.

"This one looks like it hurt pretty bad as well." Alfred ran his fingers along a long and jagged scar just above Arthurs naval.

"War of the Roses, I was nearly torn in two from those two families, they locked me away so many times." Arthur sighed. Instead of kissing it like he had done the others Alfred ran his tongue across it. Arthur gasped and arched slightly.

"America, nooo." Arthur half gasped, half whined. Alfred grinned.

"I like Frances way, you're sensitive." He kept his lips near the scar.

"Wh-what if Canada comes in, or someone els-Ah!" the lips against his fire induced scar shut him up.

"Mattie went over to France's so I doubt he'll be back anytime soon. Everyone else is probably relaxing." Alfred responded. He had no idea why he was going this far he just knew that he liked it. The new faces Arthur was unknowingly showing him were very nice. He was about to continue when a thought made him pause.

"Hey Artie, how come you never say my human name? I wanna hear you say it." Arthur blinked then smirked.

"What if I don't want to say it. Hmm?"

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!OUTSIDE THE HOUSE!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Andy readied the smoke grenade in his hands, eyes locked on the window leading to his targets room. He was smiling widely, Abby sat beside him with a bored expression.

"Alright I saw them go up here….What's with the look Abby? Oh come on, you can't kidnap anyone without a little stalking!" Andy glared at the polar bear beside him who was looking at him like he was a creeper, or an idiot, he couldn't really tell and frankly he didn't care.

"Okay, on the count of three, I'm gonna throw this in… hopefully that glass isn't bullet proof… you go in and surprise attack them alright! One, two, three!" With that he reeled his arm back, took aim, and launched the activated grenade at the window.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!INSIDE THE HOUSE!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

The sound of glass shattering interrupted Alfred's response, something came flying at his head and out of instinct he caught it. It started pouring smoke out, so he did the first thing that came to his mind. He threw it back out through the same hole in the glass. They stared at the window and blinked when they heard a loud yelp of surprise and a thud.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!OUTSIDE THE HOUSE!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Andy stared at the now shattered window, he didn't even notice when Abby didn't move. He grinned and turned to his polar bear just as the grenade came back through the hole. It scored a direct hit on his head, the force of the throw so great he fell over with a cry of surprise and pain. Abby stared at him in awe, she also hadn't expected the backlash. Inwardly she was rolling with laughter. When her sensitive ears picked up short tiny footsteps coming towards them she acted quickly and dragged the groaning Andy behind a thick tree.

"What the heck? They aren't supposed to throw it back. Don't they understand I'm trying to kidnap one of them. Specifically the midget one." He whined quietly. Out of nowhere a small rock floated up and was chucked at the growing bump on his head. If it hadn't been for Abby suddenly shifting him it would have hit. Instead it nailed him in the forehead, which of course made him yelp again. Abby merely stared at where the rock once laid.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!INSIDE THE HOUSE!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"What was that about?"

"Never mind that, they broke my window!" Arthur pulled his wrists away from Alfred's now loose grip and gently pushed him off. Alfred whined inwardly, for some reason he was both sad and angry at the same time. Sad because he wouldn't get to see any more new faces. Ticked because some idiot ruined his exploration. He was cursing inwardly as well.

"They've probably run off by now. By the way nice throw. At lest you didn't break the window anymore than the first throw." Arthur carefully stepped over any broken glass and opened the door.

"I'll be right back, I just need to get a dustpan and broom. Be careful I don't need you getting hurt."

"Your awfully calm about a smoke bomb getting thrown at your house."

"Of course, it's aggravating and I'd really like to strangle the idiot who did this but I can't, besides no one was hurt so it's not that bad." Arthur left with a shrug. Alfred sat there in confusion, he sort of missed the warmth from Arthur's body.

A few minutes later Arthur walked back in carrying a small broom and dustpan, his shirt had been rebuttoned. He knelt down and began sweeping it up, careful not to miss any shards. One minute into it a rock crashed through the window adding another hole. Alfred dashed over to the window and looked out, he didn't see anything suspicious. Arthur frowned and picked the rock up. He noticed it had a note tied to it.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!OUTSIDE THE HOUSE!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"Toss that back you nerds!" Andy said, his voice bordering on a shout. He kept quiet due to the risk of being spotted and his now pounding head. Abby rolled her eyes, just as the rock flew out the window and nailed Andy in the same area the grenade had.

"MOTHERDUCKER!" Andy cursed when his body landed on the ground. Luckily Alfred hadn't been paying attention to it. Abby snickered and grunted something.

"That did not make a hollow noise Abby and you know it!" He growled in response. Abby gave him a disbelieving look.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!INSIDE THE HOUSE!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"You git, you're lucky no glass got in your feet, get back on the bed before you do." Arthur scolded. He finally looked at the note sighing. Alfred ignored him and jumped over to read over the shorter nations shoulders. In bulky and scrawled writing it read.

_**You won't get away again, I'll get you next time England….that smoke grenade hurt by the way.**_

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

SCW: muahahaha! I ended it with a small cliff hanger. Not that it was really that suspenseful. Oh well, I hate cliff hangers anyway, they annoy me. Again I am sorry about how long this took to get up. So I made it extra long for you people. Do tell me what you thought, reviews make me happy… they also put chapters up, the more reviews I get the faster these go up, just so you know. Oh also I don't like using the big cuss words like f-ck and the others. So I replace them with funnier words like duck and smeg. You can just read them however you want I don't really care.

Romania: what the heck! I wasn't in this chapter! What kind of crap is this!

SCW: you aren't a major character yet, besides you'll be back in it soon your ability will come in handy for this story.


	6. Chapter 5: Some more France for you

SCW: Welcome once again, sorry for the delay, school is killing me, algebra sucks so bad. Oh well, I finally got some free time to put this up for you readers. Oh and I wanted to thank th two readers who have reviewed, you two are amazing, thank you for actually taking the time out of your day to write a review for me. You're probably the only reasons I'm still putting chapters up so quickly. All you others, I don't have to put these up so quickly, I could just stop putting it up altogether but I won't. you lucky dweebs.

Ariana: are you sure calling your readers dweebs is a good idea?

SCW: I really don't care. They're being meaners. Whatever Romania do the disclaimer

Romania: She doesn't own much of anything in this story and everything she does own was listed previously. Now have fun reading this!

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

**CHAPTER 5: Some More France for you**

"Whoa, that's not good." Alfred said with a frown.

"I know, look at this mess, not only that but this person obviously can't write worth a thing." Arthur replied sounding annoyed, while he surveyed the mess.

"Not that! The note, someone just told you that they're after you, and all you care about is some broken glass and messy writing?"

"Of course, this is obviously an empty threat. They won't even lay a finger on me so why should I worry." Arthur said simply. He began sweeping up again.

"How can ya' be so sure? I mean it's not like you're strong or anything like that." Alfred pointed out. Arthurs eye twitched.

"You git, don't use that annoying southern tongue, speak proper words or I'll ignore you. Did you forget that I used to be a superpower like you. Just because I look frail doesn't mean I am." He snapped out inching forward to get the remaining shards.

"Yeah, but this person knows that you're England. Only a select few are allowed to know that. I happen to like my southern tongue thank you very much." Arthur sighed.

"Please Alfred, have a little faith in me and my promises. I promise this person won't get me." Arthur stood as he said that. Alfred just stared at him in shock. It had been years, decades, since Arthur had spoken his human name.

"Alright, I believe ya but as a hero I'll make sure that ya ain't touched by nobody. After all hero's are supposed to protect the damsel." Alfred grinned and dodged the small broom aimed at his head.

"You bloody git! America your are the most annoying person I have ever met.!" Arthur exclaimed before slamming the door. Alfred merely grinned.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

For the rest of the afternoon Arthur remained in his study. Alfred watched TV until he fell asleep. He woke up from a very blush inducing dream by the sound of the door closing. Matthew and Francis came into his view both speaking French. Alfred sat up and stretched, drawing the attention of the two nations.

"Bonjour, Amerique, how are you this evening?" Francis asked brightly.

"Well better that Artie probably. Someone tossed a smoke bomb and a rock through his window earlier." He replied with a shrug. The French speaking nations frowned.

"What? Why?" Matthew asked his voice filled with worry.

"Well the rock had a note on it but Iggy told me not to worry about it." Alfred replied taking out the note that he had kept. He tossed it to Matthew who caught it easily. The French nations frowns deepened.

"You kept that thing? America really it's a bunch of rubbish." Arthurs voice drifted down from the staircase. Said European nation rolled his eyes and moved down the stairs.

"Really, you have no trust in me do you… what are you doing here France?" Arthur crossed his arms across his chest as he spoke.

"Who else will cook for you. I'd rather not have Mattiew die of food poisoning." Francis replied smiling. Arthur's glare at Francis could have made hardened soldier cry for granny, Francis just grinned back. The two twins smiled/ grinned.

"French bastard." Arthur brushed past Francis heading towards the kitchen.

"Oh yeah guess what Mattie, Iggy said my name!" Alfred grinned happily.

"Doesn't he always say your name when referring to you?" Matthew asked timidly.

"No not that one, he called me Alfred!" he responded happily.

"Oh? What brought this on Angleterre? Did something happen while you to were alone?" Francis said suggestively.

"What's that supposed to mean Frog." Arthur growled from the kitchen.

"It seems Amerique already knows what I'm hinting at. Has your age finally caught up to you?" Francis said pointing to a blushing Alfred.

"Huh?" Alfred said, very smartly. A tea towel collided with Francis' face before fluttering harmlessly to the floor. Arthur glared at the Frenchman from the kitchen door.

"I'm younger than you, you French pervert!" he shouted just as the shrill whistle of a tea kettle rang out. Arthur darted back into the kitchen for some much needed tea.

"I also got him to wear his really cool pirate outfit." Alfred stated, back from his embarrassed silence. Francis grinned pervertely. He glided over the light blue kitchen.

"Really. This day is just full of surprises." A spoon narrowly missed Francis' head. Francis backed up quickly as Arthur emerged from the kitchen. He glared at Alfred.

"Is that really something to brag about. I don't think so! Neither is me saying your name, it just gives this pervert more ideas." He said in annoyance. The tea cup in his hands was held close.

"Yep!" Alfred replied happily. Arthur sipped his tea as if it could calm him down; that or he was planning to use te tea cup as a projectile and didn't want to waste the tea.

"Oh yes Amerique would you like to know something interesting about Angleterre?" Francis had mysteriously reappeared next to Alfred. He was grinning mischievously.

"Sure." Alfred leaned in closer to Francis. Francis grinned and leaned in as well before whispering something into the darker blonde's ear. A few seconds later a deep blush made its appearance on his face. Francis pulled away.

"Really!" He stared at the now confused Englishman. "That old and he still is! Iggy are your really still a virgin." At the word virgin the Brit did a spit take with his tea.

"W-What?" He stuttered through coughs.

"Are you still a virgin? I thought as a pirate you would have lost it by now." Alfred replied, an awed expression on his face.

"France you bastard!" the tea cup brushed through the air toward Francis. It was caught before it hit Francis' face by Alfred.

"Does that mean it's true?" Alfred held onto the cup.

"S-So what if it is, what does is matter to you." Arthurs blush rivaled tomatoes.

"Is there a reason?" Alfred asked as he began stepping closer to the Brit.

"Maybe, w-why do you want to know?" Arthur stepped back.

"Could it be because only virgins can see unicorns? I-is that it?" all eyes turned to Matthew who hugged kumajirou closer to his body. (nice meat shield. No one would dare mess with at midget polar bear.)

"W-well that and something else." Arthur replied glancing at the floor in embarrassment.

"What else?" Alfred pressed, resuming his cornering of the British nation.

"More like who else." Arthur kept a five foot distance from Alfred, until his back pressed against the sliding glass doors leading to the backyard.

"Who?" this time the question from both Alfred and Matthew.

"His siblings, they are very protective of their little brother." Francis answered the question.

"Iggy has older brothers?" Alfred whined pouting at Arthur who sighed. He started inching his way to the handle to the door. He yelped when he was suddenly grabbed and two pulled him into a bone crushing bear hug.

"Nuh uh, you're not leaving until you tell who they are." Alfred declared hugging the struggling body in his arms.

"T-They're my older brothers and sister. America you're crushing me!" Arthur groaned as the pressure to his ribs didn't decrease.

"You have a sister too? What're their names?" Alfred was too curious to hear Arthur's gasping. He did however notice the sudden lack of struggles.

"Let them i-introduce themselves. For all that is g-good, put me down!" Arthur winced when he was swung around Alfred came face to face with an angry light forest green eyes.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

SCW: oh dear looks like the cliff hanger bunny has kicked me in the face and talked me into leaving you with another one. Don't worry this was more of a relaxation chapter. Oh and the reason why France and Canada aren't showing their worry is because Arthur would get mad at them if they did. So France decided to lighten the mood with some personal info on dear little England. Terribly sorry if I butchered any French in there, I really don't mean to but I didn't learn much of any French at all so don't kill me…or sacrifice me.

Ariana: oh gosh remember last time! That was horrible, who knew French people were so dang good at lighting bon fires, and their knot tying skills are amazing!

Romania: there will be heck to pay if I don't appear soon. Oh and when are you going to tell them about my lovely gift! It's very cool!

SCW: They won't know for a while, because I'm being mean. I might tell my reviewers though.


	7. Chapter 6: siblings

SCW: Hello I'm your anchor Pierre, cause my bladders empty! In order to apologize for taking so long I made this chapter extra long. 10 pages of humor, oh hey I got a question on where Andy is. He's getting an ice pack. He was hit in the same area twice by solid objects thrown by America, who likes to drag cars behind him. I'd need one to. He won't show up in this chapter either but next chap-

Ariana: hey why don't you tell them the outcome of the entire story right now… like a fourth of the way into the story! That is just brilliant!

SCW: shut your dirty face, dork fish!

Romania: …. I want a pancake!

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

**CHAPTER 6: Siblings**

"I believe you're crushing my little brother." Her strong yet smooth voice brought Alfred out of his haze. Her voice sounded Irish.

"Huh?" Was all that came from his lips.

"Hello Tara, w-would you help me. Before I pass o-out?" Arthur gasped out, his voice was weaker than he would have liked. He didn't see it but the girl, Tara, nodded. She grabbed Alfred's wrists and pried them open with surprising strength. Arthur fell and stumbled backwards into his presumed older sisters arms. He gasped for air and would have fallen had it not been for his sisters arms wrapping gently around him. She glared at Alfred with eyes a shade lighter than Arthurs.

"Well Arthur aren't you going to introduce us?" she asked adjusting Arthur so he could see three other men laughing at him. He groaned in annoyance and glared at them, pushing out of his sisters grip.

"America these are my siblings. Introduce yourselves you lazy gits." Arthur winced and tenderly wrapped his arms around himself as if feeling for damage.

"Eh? He's America? Well then, hello, my name is Tara Kirkland or Northern Ireland, please call me Tara or I'll punch you." She said smiling, she stood two inches below Alfred's eye level so she had to look up a bit. There was a hint of malice in her voice at the sound of his name.

A man with the same light red hair as Tara stepped up beside her and Arthur. As if he was shielding Arthur from Alfred's view.

"I'm Seamus Kirkland, Ireland, just what were you crushing my brother for?" he also seemed to show dislike towards Alfred. A man with brown hair and slightly darker green eyes stepped forward this time.

"I'm Wales, or Merfyn, I don't care what you call me." He was an inch or two taller than his youngest sibling so he had to look up a bit. The last man stepped forward fully shielding Arthur from Alfred's view.

"Scotland, or Angus, jest what do ye think ye were doin' t' Arthur o'er 'ere?" He had deep red hair and was much taller than any of the other Kirkland's. he neared Ivan's height, towering over Alfred with flashing deep emerald eyes. His chin was covered in stubble, the only one who had a beard.

"Oi, Sassenach( scot word for British person I think) is this really America? 'E don' look so tough, I could take 'im wit' one 'and behind my back. Easily." Angus's voice was hard to follow with its heavy Scottish accent. He didn't even turn to face said Englishman.

"Yes, France make sure these idiots don't start anything while I go see if I have any bruises." Arthur said as he headed away from his siblings and up the stairs.

"Oh and Canada, why don't you introduce yourself." Arthur smiled reassuringly to the Canadian before going up the rest of the stairs. A minute later the bathroom door closed. None of the Kirkland's removed their eyes from Alfred.

"Yeah Mattie come over here and introduce yourself." _And help me, I like attention but not this kind. _Alfred thought, an uneasy yet still confident expression on his face.

"So ye're the brat that hurt Arthur." Angus said speculatively.

"I never hurt him!" Alfred said angrily, he didn't know what they were talking about but he didn't like what they were suggesting.

"Oh of course you didn't, the great America would never hurt anyone. Especially not the one person who ran himself near death to take care of him." Merfyn joined the conversation sarcastically.

"What?" Alfred frowned glancing past them to see Francis and Matthew moving closer. Francis seemed to be gesturing wildly as if trying to tell him something.

"Oh you don't remember? Or was it that you just don't care what happens to Arthur." Tara said with at dark and threatening voice.

"Tell you what, if you can tell us what special event we're talking about we won't bash your skull into the table." Seamus said glancing at the dining room table. Francis winced and began mouthing some words. Matthew wrote in the air with his hands. "J-U-L-Y F-O-U-R-T-H."

"Independence day? Oh the revolution!" Alfred grinned please with himself.

"Jes' wha' are ye grinnin' 'bout? Do ye 'ave any idea wha' ye did to yer supposed brother on tha' day!" Angus snarled.

"I've always wanted to have a swing at you. Never got the chance though. Our dear little brother kept stopping us." Seamus started closing the gap between him and Alfred.

"We all 'ave but the Sassenach always stopped us. Looks like yer protector isn't 'ere t' keep yer pansy face free o' blood." Angus moved closer as well.

"At least I don't wear a skirt!" Alfred gestured to Angus's black kilt. Said nation snarled and leapt forward, grabbing the front of Alfred's white shirt. Merfyn and Seamus grabbed Alfred's arms holding them back. They were too fast for Alfred to pull away from.

"It's no' a skirt ye idiot!" Angus raised his fist and drew it back to punch Alfred. Alfred closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come. It never did, instead a familiar voice rang out.

"Alba, no! let go of him now!" A very angry and distressed English accent made Alfred reopen his eyes. Arthur stood behind Angus his hands wrapped around Angus's wrist. The grips on his arms disappeared and the hand on his shirt followed soon after. Francis and Matthew sighed in relief. Arthur warily let go of his brothers wrist and turned to glare at Francis and Tara.

"Why didn't you stop them?" he said angrily. Francis smiled innocently and side-stepped over to Matthew. Tara simply pouted and hugged Arthur who winced. She instantly let go and pulled his shirt sleeve up mast his elbow.

"No bruise, is it still tender? Just what was he thinking treating you like that?" she frowned and leaned down pressing her lips to the tender area on his arm. Arthur scowled and roller his eyes as he pulled his arm away.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked fixing his shirt.

"Oh! Someone called us earlier and told us he'd be here and we didn't want to miss out chance to meet our wee brothers boyfriend!" Tara replied smiling. Arthur's face instantly coloured a deep red and Alfred blushed as well.

"Tara! What in the world…France." His citric green eyes locked on to Francis. Francis simply shrugged and hid behind the Canadian.

"Don't spread such silly rumors! And you." He turned on his brothers. " Don't start any wars" the elder Kirkland's just grinned. Alfred frowned, his eyes watching Arthur. He hated it when the Arthurs attention wasn't on him.

"Hey Artie, what's alba mean?" he asked slightly desperate to get the blondes attention on him. Arthur looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

"Oh it's Gaelic for Scotland." He said before arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him into a headlock. He yelped and tried to glare at Angus but couldn't.

"This is fer no' warnin' im' 'bout the kilt." Angus said, a hint of playfulness in his voice. Arthur struggled to get out.

"Angus, how was I supposed to know you were coming!" Arthur said still trying to pull out of his brothers grip. Unbeknownst to Arthur who was…well busy, Tara had spotted the note on the floor. She picked it up and opened it, a frown made itself known on her face.

"Little brother what's this?" She said drawing the rooms attention. Arthur caught sight of the note and groaned. The other Kirkland's walked over to her. Francis and Matthew inched over to Alfred.

"Angleterre's siblings dislike it when one of them are threatened. They firmly believe that they are the only ones allowed to do that." Francis whispered to the twins. They nodded in response. Alfred suddenly frowned.

"Hey France how come Iggy calls them by their names but not us?" he also whispered.

"Ah that is something only la petite Angleterre can answer." Francis responded smiling and gesturing to the nation. Alfred's frown remained, he looked at Arthur what had been cornered by his older siblings.

"It's probably some prankster trying to scare me. Not that it's working." Arthur shrugged, a calm but wary expression on his face. Tara pinched his cheeks before he could dodge.

"No need to act brave, what if this bastard turns out to be a big bear of a man like Angus hmm? You're not nearly strong enough and you're very small." She scolded, not letting go of her brothers cheeks. Arthur pouted and tried to make her let go without hurting her.

"Tara! Stop it!" he whined, as if he had forgotten three other nations were there. Matthew buried his face in his small polar bears fur to stifle his laughter.

"See, you can't even get out of my grip. That's it, we're staying here to make sure nothing happens to you. Heaven knows we can't trust the pervert, the silent man and the brat to keep you safe." Tara let him go to point at Francis, Matthew and Alfred.

"Hey!" The three nations huffed.

"You're such a mother hen." Arthur pouted in annoyance. In Alfred's eyes it was a very cute expression. Tara simply smiled, hugged him and started for the kitchen.

"Oh, about earlier, your question on why Arthurs still clean…" Seamus paused to turn to Alfred before continuing. "No one has survived meeting us. We've always …Mostly Angus, scared them away." He finished with a smirk. The Scottish nation beside him huffed.

"No pansy who can't even 'andle us is goin' ta take 'is virginity. Though, neither is a pervert or dense idiot goin' t' either." Angus stated glaring at the two.

"Angus! Enough of that." Arthur punched the man in his arm. Which prompted Angus to lunge at him and put his youngest sibling in another headlock. Merfyn and Seamus just stepped out of the way, grins on their faces.

"Uh should she really be allowed into the kitchen?" Alfred pointed to Tara who was busy gathering ingredients.

"Oh don't worry, she is actually a relatively fine cook." Francis said reassuringly. With that Alfred let his sky blue eyes return to Arthur. The emerald eyed nation had finally escaped his brothers grip. He was currently keeping the kitchen table between him and Angus. He didn't expect the Scot to pounce over the table and onto him. A loud thud echoed through the house as the nations hit the floor. They popped up a minute later, Arthur slung over Angus's broad shoulder.

"I don' think it was all that fair that ye'd dress up fer the idiot o'er there but no' for us. That warrants fer some form o' punishment. Seamus get me suitcase I got a little surprise fer our wee brother." Angus grinned ignoring the others struggles.

"I finally know where America got this from I just can't understand how." Arthur ground out trying to pull from Angus' grip. Seamus grinned and did as requested. The two brothers headed up the stairs ignoring the youngest brothers struggles and obscene string of insults. By that time Alfred was doubled over with laughter. Matthew was still trying to stifle his laughter. Francis was grinning in merriment. Tara and Merfyn busied themselves with making what looked like a beef dish. Loud crashes and a series of other noises made the countries look up.

"Oi, pretty boy…America, would you be so kind as to go upstairs to make sure they don't kill Arthur." Tara asked from her position in front of the stove. Alfred nodded and pounded up the stairs. He got halfway down the hall when the second guest rooms door flew open and a half naked Arthur raced out. He ran right into Alfred who picked up the struggling Brit in a bear hug.

"You traitor!" Arthur cried out struggling wildly. "I'm never talking to you again!" Alfred simply laughed and carried him back into the waiting arms of Seamus.

"Hey Angus, looks like the lads good for something!" Seamus had a grin spread across his face as he took Arthur out of Alfred's grip. A sound of agreement came from the room before the door closed. Alfred stood but the door just in case another escape attempt was made. He snickered at the noises coming from the room. _His skin is soft, I wonder if he uses cream, man that would be funny to ask. He was light too and tiny compared to me. When did he get to be so much smaller than me. _Alfred thought, his laughter dying down. _To me he really is like a glass doll. _His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening slowly. Arthur was shoved out by his brothers. He stumbled out, a fierce blush covering his pale skin.

"You bastards." He snarled while his fingers fiddled with the hem of the short white toga now adorning his body. It wrapped around his feminine frame lightly, exposing much more skin than Alfred had ever seen. The end of it reached down mid thigh on his legs. A few inches below his knees brown sandal straps criss-crossed down his lower legs.

"What are you even doing with this?" he asked turning his upper body to face his snickering siblings. They merely grinned in reply. Arthur's blush deepened when he caught Alfred openly staring.

"Stop staring you git!" he quickly darted past the taller blonde and reluctantly started down the stairs. Seamus insuring he didn't escape to his study.

"Jes' so ye don' ask later… 'e in't wearing anythin' underneath that." Angus said as he brushed past Alfred. Alfred followed soon after just to see Arthur smack Francis's curious hands away.

"Keep your hands to yourself frog!" Arthur glared at the Frenchman. He stepped away from the long haired blonde and closer to the kitchen. Arthur glared at his snickering siblings and stormed off to the living room. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and covered his body with it. When Alfred walked into the room Arthur ignored him. He didn't even glance in his direction. Though he did mumble something about traitors and gits.

"Awww, come on Iggy, you're not mad at me are you?" Alfred said with a pout. Arthur simply kept ignoring him. Much to Alfred's displeasure. Arthur kept it up until Matthew entered the room, kumajirou swung with his every step.

"Tara says dinner is ready." He told them before walking back out. Arthur got up, blanket still firmly in place before quickly darting over to the dining room. Alfred sighed and followed more slowly. When he got to the dining room he found Arthur and Matthew setting up the table. Tara and Francis were busy bringing the food to the table. Angus, Seamus and Merfyn waited until they could sit. Arthur sat in between Tara and Matthew.

After insuring everyone had food on their plates Tara spoke.

"So Arthur, I take it pretty boy and you are fighting?" she inquired.

"Maybe, it's more like a promise being upheld. He responded before sipping his tea.

"Seamus isn't it cute! Our little brother is having a lovers' quarrel!" she said happily. Arthur choked on his tea and Alfred blushed and shoveled more food into his mouth. Seamus nodded, grinning.

"Tara, you know that's not true!" Arthur said in between coughs. She simply smiled and hugged him before she frowned and pulled back.

"Are you cold?" she asked him.

"I'm fine." He replied before resuming eating. Tara glared at him before she spoke again.

"Angus where did you put his blanket?" she sent her glare his way as if blaming him for her youngest brothers discomfort.

"Don' know, I threw it somewhere after taken' it from 'im." Angus replied. Tara sighed and glanced around the table. Her eyes caught Alfred removing his bomber jacket then tossing it over the table to Arthur. It hit the surprised Englishman in the face before falling onto his lap. He raised questioning eyes to Alfred.

"You can use my jacket since I'm not cold." Alfred said with a shrug. _Now he'll have to talk to me. He has to thank me._ Alfred thought suppressing a grin. Arthur sighed and turned to Tara and whispered something in her ear.

"He says thank you." She said giggling. Alfred inwardly groaned in annoyance.

"Where do you think you got your stubbornness from lad." Merfyn said to Alfred. The American simply pouted.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~!~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

SCW:had to finish in a rush so some things may be wrong. The reason this was so late was because my dad just got surgery and he's recovering. Over and out!


	8. Chapter 7: The 3rd attempt

SCW: Hey readers! Alright here's the next installment of Vengeful ice, and guess what! Andy our favorite incompetent kidnapper is back! This chapter is short only about five pages on paper so I decided to put it up now, nice aren't I. Ariana has a few words then your good to read!

Ariana: okay I'm now the official shout out person, out of all of the people that have reviewed there are two that stand out and they deserve attention. MelodyofStarshine and aisaru86. These two have reviewed the most and have made the SCW up there nearly fall out of her chair laughing at their amazing comments. Thank you both so much….hey there's no more on the card….well I guess my work is done! Sweet!

SCW: *sigh* you see what I have to work with! It's a miracle I get crap done I tell you.

Romania: I'm not going to be in this chapter am I…

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

**CHAPTER 7: the 3rd attempt**

After dinner, Arthur and Matthew collected the dishes and headed to the kitchen. Alfred noted how his jacket was much bigger than Arthur and hung off his smaller frame nicely in Alfred's opinion. He liked how it looked on Arthur. Once dishes were done the family separated. Matthew was dragged out the door by a strangely eager Francis. Who said something about Matthew staying over at his home for the night to make room. Arthur managed to sneak up the stairs without being noticed. When he came back down he was wearing his regular clothing. He surprised the spaced out American when he placed the jacket on his shoulders. The rest of the family made arrangements on which rooms they would stay in. Seamus and Tara decided to share the second guest room. They were twins so they didn't mind. Angus and Merfyn would stay in the first guest bedroom. Which left Arthurs bedroom to Arthur and Alfred. Arthur agreed to it although very reluctantly. Alfred merely shrugged.

As night fell they retired, all were thankful for the three bathrooms. Alfred kept glancing at a silent Arthur the entire time they got ready. Finally Alfred couldn't take it anymore. As Arthur was walking out of the bathroom Alfred spun Arthur around and hugged him. For a moment the surprised Englishman didn't move.

"Arthur, I'm sorry if I made you mad…forgive me please." Alfred said resting his chin on the smaller nations head. He heard a sigh then arms slowly, unsurely, wrapped around him.

"Alright you silly git, I forgive you." Came the muffled response. Alfred's face broke out into a big grin. When Arthur tried to pull away Alfred wouldn't let him.

"America, I have to finish getting ready." Arthur said gad that Alfred couldn't see this smiling face. After another minute Alfred let him go.

"I'm going to put my pajama's on so don't come out until I tell you to." Arthur opened the door and walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind him.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!OUTSIDE ON A TREE!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"Finally, he's alone!" Andy whispered happily as he watched his target from a tree branch beside the broken window. Abby growled lowly from behind. Something about sharp and uncomfortable branches.

"Oh stop whining you wimp….Abby why aren't you wearing that camouflage vest I got you. Abby you know just as well as I do that white fur does not blend in at all." Andy angrily whispered. Abby held up a child's camouflage vest for three year olds. It had a dora the explorer icon on the pocket. She raised her eyebrow area in a show of "really…no, really…"Andy groaned quietly.

"Alright you picky little dork, we only have a few minutes to get him before the other jerk comes out. So we need to move…now!" As silently as he could he opened the broken window and slunk in. Abby watched just outside. Arthur was too caught up in his thoughts and pulling on his plain white tee.(yeah I totally just did that, man I love that band.) Andy got ready to pounce when suddenly Arthur looked up.

A violet fairy (you thought I had forgotten them didn't you.) fluttered around wildly around Arthurs face.

"Behind you, behind you! A really creepy man is behind you with a strange cloth!" she squeaked out. Arthur had just enough time to suck in a small breath before the strange cloth covered his nose and mouth. He didn't breathe in of yell out in case he accidentally inhaled it. He tried to pull away until a very strong arm wrapped around his arms and torso. He inwardly groaned and struggled to pull away. When his was lifted into the air he kicked out, anything to get away. He was running out of oxygen and the man was getting closer to the window.

The bathroom door slamming open caused Arthur to gasp in surprise. As his vision began to blur he managed an annoyed glare at nothing. (well he was holding out until Alfred ruined it.)

"Hey-England! Let go f him!" Alfred shouted leaping onto the bed to get across it quicker. Arthurs world went black as the bedroom door opened. Alfred inwardly (yeah a lot of inner things) cursed as Arthurs body slumped down. He lunged at the black haired man.

Andy cursed and decided he'd try another time, he threw the unconscious Brit at Alfred. Just as Abby grabbed his shirt and yanked him towards the outside. A red and white blur dashed past Alfred and Arthur and grabbed for Andy's legs. Abby was faster in pulling him out of range. The tree branch snapped under the combined weight and its occupants fell. Seamus cursed very loudly and colorfully as they got up and ran into the nearest shadows.

Alfred had caught Arthur and tumbled backwards onto the bed. He sat up, not letting go of the smaller body shielding it with his own. He stared at the window still not fully grasping what just happened. The other Kirkland's came running in, all in their sleeping wear. Tara and Merfyn went to Arthur and Alfred while Angus went to Seamus. He and the other red head looked murderous. Tara gently pried Arthurs unconscious form away from Alfred. She turned him around so he was in a comfier position on her lap. Merfyn looked him over for any wounds, sighing in relief when none were found.

"Looks like he's good for something else Angus…like saving our brother." Merfyn said quietly, Angus stiffly nodded.

"I owe ye an' apology, lad…ye're only 'alf an idiot."Angus said as if trying to lighten the mood, or calm himself down.

"He used chloroform, Arthur will be out of it for a while." Merfyn held up the cloth used.

"Why did we let him stay in a room with a barely covered, broken window!" Tara, shouted angrily. Seamus winced, Merfyn sighed in self annoyance and Angus just glared at the floor.

"Angus and I will stay in this room, you and Arthur will stay in the other room. I doubt he'll come again tonight." Tara reluctantly gave her baby brother back to a silent Alfred. The five people went back to their respective rooms slowly. Alfred carried Arthur bridal style with the smaller Englishman's body pressed protectively close to his chest. Even when he got to the room and closed the door behind him he didn't put Arthur down. Even when he locked the window and sat on the bed he didn't let go. Instead he pulled the body as close to his as he could.

"You lied Arthur. You said he wouldn't touch you. You lied." Alfred's words hung in the air even as he turned off the lights and curled around the British nation under the covers.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

SCW: yeah I ended this one on a darker note didn't I. oh well, see I told you it was short, only around 1,300 something words. Don't worry next chapter is longer and it introduces Romania's special gift! Yes next chapter is important as it holds very necessary info. Oh and my dad is doing well, he's complaining about not being able to swallow doughnuts though… is it bad that I typed this listening to lalala girl? See! Andy is getting better and better as he goes along. Who knows, he just might get Arthur soon.


	9. Chapter 8: A Meeting and A Reveal

SCW: okay hey peoples! Here's the next installment. Couple of things before we begin. Andy isn't in this one, but this is one of the much more important chapters because Romania's ability/gift is given in this one. An interesting fact is told about England and his siblings. Yes this is important and you have to read it to understand the following chapters. If you choose not to that's on you.

Ariana: oh yeah and just for reference this story is going to be around 17 chapters long. However SCW isn't feeling too inclined to put them up. Thank you by the way for the reviews, they made everyone laugh. Yes England does indeed attract crazy psycho's, and he hates SCW for making it happen.

SCW: yeah but I have the keyboard, that makes me all powerful…in this story..nowhere else…

Romania: YES I'M BACK! HAH!

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

**CHAPTER 8: A MEETING AND A REVEAL  
**

The next morning Alfred was the first to wake up. He found himself curled around Arthur. His arm wrapped protectively around Arthur's waist. Arthurs soft golden locks tickled Alfred's chin. Alfred smiled at the warmth Arthurs slender body gave off. The smile didn't last long, as soon as memories of last night resurfaced. He curled up even tighter around Arthur. His clear blue eyes glared at nothing, then at the clock. The glare instantly fell when the time became known.

_Wow eight fifteen…doesn't the meeting start at nine?..._"oh crap" his voice cut the silence in half.

"Arthur, Arthur! Get up, unless you're still affected by the chloroform. Then you can just lay there." Alfred shook Arthur a little, a groan answered. He grinned, the drug had worn off.

"C'mon Iggy, unless you wanna miss this meeting. Ruining your perfect meeting." Alfred continued sitting up. Arthur's eyes opened half-way letting citric green irises show. They were foggy and dazed. The shorter blonde sat up and stretched before rubbing his hand over his eyes. Which Alfred thought was very cute.

"What time is it?" Arthurs words were slurred with sleep.

"8:18, we've got a good forty minutes." Alfred replied as he etched the tired and unguarded expression into his memory. Arthur groaned and slid his legs to the floor. Just as the door opened and Tara poked her head in.

"Oh, good you're up! I came to check on you and bring you these." She held up two hangers which held their uniforms.

"How are you feeling little brother. I know your body is a tad weaker to sleep inducing drugs. Last time you got a fright of fever." Tara continued as she crossed the space between her and her brother. Arthur scowled and stood trying to hide his body's minuet shivers. His whole body felt like a mix between rubber and lead. He slowly shook his head. Tara frowned and turned her attention to Alfred.

"Can you take notes? Or can someone you know take notes for him?" Her voice pulled Alfred from his thoughts.

"HUH? Oh Romania might be able to." He replied more thinking about something the country could do other than taking notes. She had a very special ability that only worked with nations, and it could help Arthur get over the drug a lot faster.

"Oh good! Now go get ready while I put Arthur back to bed." Tara thrust the light brown uniform into his hands. She then pushed Arthur on his shoulders until he fell back onto the bed.

"Tara! I'm not sick and I'm not even sure my boss will let me get away with missing this because I don't feel well…" Arthur protested. He tried to stand back up when Tara suddenly shouted.

"Angus, Seamus! He's being an idiot again!" she smiled as footsteps sounded from the hallway. The two elder Kirkland's appeared in the doorway. Angus surveyed the situation with calculating eyes, Seamus did the same. When their eyes locked on Arthur's an unheard message was sent between them. Alfred watched while he pulled his pants on. Sleeping in hardly nothing tended to help in the morning. Since the others were focused on Arthur he could get dressed easily.

As if the fight had ended Arthur grumbled and let his body fall back onto the bed. Tara grinned in approval.

"Fine, I'll stay, but only if one of you go instead. Romania can't write in any other language other than her own and this git will more than likely doodle and scribble." Arthur said his tone annoyed. Alfred pouted but said nothing. Seamus groaned and told the room he'd go. Tara's grin widened. She forced Arthur back under the covers and tucked him in.

"Angus will keep watch just in case alright. Pretty boy, you best get going or else you'll be late." Tara said never moving her eyes from her little brothers. Alfred raised an eyebrow at the nickname but did as told.

"Get better Artie!" Alfred called back to the nearly asleep Brit.

"Don't let Seamus kill anyone." Arthur replied tiredly. Alfred grinned and nodded, closing the door behind him. Tara brushed some hair out of Arthurs face as he fell asleep. She smiled gently.

"Dear brother, I'm not sure you see how much that lad truly loves you. You may think he doesn't but he does. Very much so indeed." She whispered still calmly running her hands through his soft hair. Angus, in an unusual show of affection, walked over and kissed his brothers forehead.

"I sort o' approve o' 'im lad, I'll give 'im a chance." He whispered as well. Merfyn watched from the door a smile on his face.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!THE MEETING!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Seamus opened the door letting the others know he was there. Alfred followed closely, only to have a book thrown at him.

"America, where's England? Who's this" Romania asked, she didn't look happy at all. Seamus picked up the book and threw it back at her. She caught it easily.

"He's back home, I'm his brother Ireland. I'm taking his place for today." Seamus explained casually.

"Oh yeah, a girl, Tara I think, called around seven minutes ago. She told us about the attempted kidnapping. She also said for us to tell you hi!" Celestina grinned at the last remark.

"Romania, aren't you going to show him what you can do?" said a certain sadist.

"Who? Oh yeah I suppose it wouldn't be fair to the rest of you if I didn't ." Celestina stood up and strolled casually over to a very wary Seamus. She smiled and, almost before he could say anything or move, she pulled a short sword seemingly out of nowhere. With quick precision, she grabbed his arm and lopped it off. The blade cut through cleanly and quickly. For a second she seemed to admire the bright red blood dripping from his limb. Before any real pain could course through him she pressed both ends together. The red seem seemed to vanish, all pain melted away in an instant. Seamus just stared at the nation in slight horror and surprise. She smiled, patted his arm, and skipped back to her table.

"Now you know, any wound you get that doesn't immediately end your life, I can heal. And the rest of you can shut up and be happy, I see that smile Russia." Celestina looked right at the huge man, the short sword in her hands glinted in warning.

"Da." Was all he said in reply.

"Can we get started now, I'm pretty sure these two want to get back to England." Celestina sat on a nearby table. Ludwig stiffly nodded and as the nations took their seats Ivan took the stand. The entire room cringed as he began talking. Seamus just kept staring at his arm, flexing it and moving it. It worked perfectly fine, as if it had never happened.

When lunch arrived, the entire room sighed with relief. Celestina stretched as she stood. A ringing from her bag and darted towards the door while answering it. Before she reached the door handle, she froze. Her face drained of all color and her magenta eyes widened. She let out a whimper and quickly closed her phone.

"Something's come up, have to leave now." She said hurriedly. Her Romanian accent making it hard to believe. She shot out the door quickly closing it behind her.

"What was that all about?" Alfred asked curious. The other countries minus one shrugged.

"You can't tell? Siblings, wild ones by the looks of it." Seamus leaned back in his chair. Ludwig nodded in agreement.

"Her family is quite odd." He said. Not many of the countries had met Celestina's siblings, but those that had agreed. She had very vicious and crazy siblings. They finished lunch and went on with the meeting. At the end of it Alfred ended up having to wake up Seamus. They drove home quickly, both eager to get back home to Arthur.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

SCW: well there you go! Chapter 8! If you have any questions about this one ask away. Oh and since someone new reviewed (charliepoet, thank you dear!) I'm going to give you a little treat. The chapter title for 9 and a hint. Chapter 9: the fourth attempt. A little more usuk in this one and Matthew returns!


	10. Chapter 9: The Fourth Attempt

SCW: well here we are! The next and possibly final fourth attempt. I am truly sorry for making you wait so long. I wanted to put this up Tuesday as a treat but I was overloaded with stuff and couldn't. I have It up now though! And now a word from our sponsor.

Ariana: do you have weremole problems and don't know how to solve them? Is that annoying ,rabid and crazed thing getting on your nerves but nothing you do works? Well not anymore! Introducing the new WHACK A WEREMOLE mallet! With a diameter of 5 feet there's no way to miss! And even if you do the vibrations this sucker causes will send the tiny bastards ears into a ringing scream that they hate so darn much! Get yours today!

Romania: I want one! I don't have a weremole problem but I do have an annoying sibling problem! Oh and apparently some rat duck meat head is trying to kidnap one of my friends so it might be handy for that too I guess.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

**CHAPTER 9: THE FOURTH ATTEMPT**

Alfred and Seamus were greeted by Tara who had warm cookies waiting for them. And a kitchen full of even more sweets and treats. Seamus informed Alfred of Tara's nervous cooking habit. Alfred took one while asking where Arthur was. He began munching as she answered.

"He's in his garden with Merfyn." She pointed to the back yard. Alfred nodded and made his way outside. He grinned as soon as the Brit came into view. Arthur was talking to Merfyn while tending to his flowers. As soon as Merfyn spotted him he nudged Arthur and pointed to Alfred before leaving.

"Welcome back, how was the meeting?" Arthur asked giving three- fourths of his attention to Alfred. Alfred instantly liked the way Arthur talked to him. As if seeing him was nice instead of aggravating.

"Same old same old, your brother fell asleep like half way into the thing." Alfred responded standing beside the smaller nation. Arthur chuckled lightly heartedly. Alfred wanted to hear that laugh again. It reminded him of days when they were on better terms.

"That sounds like Seamus." He replied pulling out a weed.

"Hey Artie, why do you call them by their names but not the other countries like me?"

"Oh? I don't really know, it's become somewhat of a habit by now." Arthur began to rise, he eeped when Alfred pulled him up the rest of the way. He was even more surprised when Alfred pulled him into a gentle hug.

"I like it when you laugh." Alfred whispered, as if not wanting to ruin the calm atmosphere. For once Arthur wasn't being a tsundere to Alfred which was a very nice change. He smiled very widely when the hug was returned unhesitantly.

"Tara told me you were worried about me last night. I apologize for that. I didn't mean to make you worry." Arthurs voice was muffled by Alfred's chest.

"Hey, I'm the hero, I'm supposed to worry for the damsel in distress." Alfred replied. Arthur abruptly pulled away.

"I. am. Not. A. woman. If you dare turn me into one I swear I'll let my brothers hit you as many times as they want." Arthurs eyes glared but this frown was only half hearted along with the threat. Alfred just grinned and pushed Arthur in the direction of the house.

Tara greeted them, smiling and shoving a still warm cookie into Arthur's mouth. He, used to Tara shoving sweets in his mouth, held onto the sweet with his lips. He hummed his appreciation as he nibbled at it. Tara pleased, smiled and watched Arthur stroll off to the living room.

"Sleeping drugs also make him more docile too. Oh pretty boy, can you go get angus and Seamus, and tell them I need them to go to the grocery store. Merfyn knows what I need so he'll go with them." Tara asked Alfred before shoving him in the direction of the small library. Alfred took the hint and walked in the direction of said room.

Angus looked up from the book he was reading, slaughtering a person for dummies. Alfred very quickly decided not to ask.

"Tara needs you and Ireland to go down to the store with Wales." Alfred told him, staying near the door.

"A' right but ye're comin with us, I don' wan' ye t' do anything funny t' my brother." Angus didn't give Alfred any room to complain. He pulled the American out the door and, after getting the other brothers, out the front door. Tara waved them off, kissing each of them on the cheek.

"Hurry back, that timid fella is coming over to help watch over Arthur. That doesn't mean it'll be enough so please do hurry." Tara said before they left. The nations nodded and closed the door, the lowering afternoon sun lighting their way.

A few minutes after they left Matthew was greeted by Tara. She took an instant liking to kumajirou and took him from Matthew after asking.

"He's so soft! What's his name?" she asked curiously.

"I…I don't remember. Kuma something." Matthew sheepishly replied. Tara frowned but let it slide.

"Arthurs in the living room if you want to join him." She gave the white bear back to Matthew. Matthew nodded and headed off to the aforementioned room. Arthur, busy embroidering, didn't look up. Even when he sat beside him.

"Hello Canada, how are you today?" Arthur still didn't look up.

"Fine, what about you, are you feeling better?" Matthew replied, a small smile on his face.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better." Arthur answered, a warm expression on his face. The two sat in silence for a good fifteen minutes when a shriek from the kitchen made them jump in surprise.

"Tara!" Arthurs voice held worry. They quickly made their way to the kitchen Matthew leading the way. As they passed the dining rooms doorway two hands shot out and grabbed Arthur. Pressing a cloth to his mouth to muffle his cry of shock. Before Matthew could turn around a large white polar bear entered his vision.

Abby stood on her haunches and growled, her job was distracting Matthew and she was doing a splendid job of it. Matthew dropped kumajirou, fear written all over his face. She moved very quickly at Matthew and swung her paw at him. It collided with his head knocking him over and nearly knocking him out.

"Good work Abby! We got what we need lets go before they get back." Andy said gesturing at the now unconscious Arthur. He slung the smaller body over his shoulder and stepped over Matthew. In the Canadians fading vision he saw the two make their way out the back door, before all went black.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~!~~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!30 MINUTES LATER!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Alfred was the first to get in the house. The first thing he saw was his twin brother. On the floor. Unconscious. Angus was the second to come in. he carried six plastic bags that fell to the floor at the sight.

"Matthew!" Alfred cried running to his brother and falling to his knees beside him.

"Seamus! Ireland! Wales!" angus' loud voice made Alfred flinch. A few seconds later Seamus and Merfyn appeared, worry written on their faces. They took in the sight before them and paled.

"Where's Tara?" Was all he said. A new fear struck the four. While Alfred kept trying to revive Matthew angus and Seamus looked for the other nation. They found her on the kitchen floor moaning as she came to. Seamus ran over to her, she tried to sit up only for Seamus to pull her into sitting hug.

"Seamus…wha.." she shot up. "Arthur, where's my baby brother! Where's Arthur!" she cried before falling back into Seamus' arms. They helped her up and to the table where Alfred sat with an awake but groggy Matthew.

"Can you remember what happened?" Alfred asked surprisingly calm. (it'll never last!)

"I remember hearing a noise from the kitchen. England and I went to check it out. I heard a noise behind me then…a polar bear, and a black haired man. The man called the bear Abby. Then…" Matthew paled and buried his face in his hands.

"The last thing I remember is…the man carrying England away." A tear of frustration slipped down his face. The feeling that he failed weighted heavily on his shoulders. Tara wrapped her arms aorund him in a hug.

"It's not your fault. It's that bastards fault for taking him." She whispered trying to comfort him. Angus, by this time had been holding his anger back. He had been holding the urge to kill for a whopping three minutes. Until he snapped. He punched the nearest wall with all of his pent up rage. The wall cracked and gave way to his fist. A huge gaping hole was left in the wall once his fist pulled away.

"When we get Arthur back he wound like that." Alfred said quietly. Angus turned on him.

"An' jes' how 're we goin' t' get 'im back. We don' even know where 'e was taken!" He shouted.

"Yes we do, both Matthew and I saw a polar bear. The only places that have polar bears are up far north. Specifically the north pole." Tara replied, Matthew nodded slowly, he looked around for his own bear.

"my bear was given to me as a gift. The only place they can be found is within the arctic circle." Matthew told them, finding his bear and picking him up.

"Who gave him to you?" Tara seemed to be trying to make him feel better. In her mind they already knew the general area where Arthur was taken. Now she had someone who used to be a younger sibling, crying and distressed.

"France and England. He was France's goodbye gift and England's hello gift." He replied quietly.

"Let's not make him a bad reminder of Arthur then!" Tara said happily.

"Well, looks like something happened here…you said something about him not liking I'm guessing the hole in the wall. For when he gets back right?" The group turned to face the new voices owner.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Andy: YES! YES! I GOT HIM I FINALLY GOT HIM!*steps on leggo* OH MY MOTHERDUCKIN FOOT AH &$&#^%&#^$ %$%$#% AH #%$^ !#$#%$# #%#$#$!r #$#$!^& !##%#! $&%^&$% OH F$ IT ALL T' HELL THAT HURTS LIKE A MOTHERDUCKER! FOR ALL THAT IS NICE SOMEONE PLEASE CUT MY FOOT OFF.

Romania: oh….oh hell no… that's it… Ariana! Give me that mallet. I'm so gonna make this retard wish he was never born.

Ariana: oh I think the leggo surprise I left him is punishment enough.

SCW:*too busy rolling on ground laughing to respond.*

Ariana: tune in next time I guess for the beginning of the rescue half!


	11. Chapter 10: Ideas

SCW: welcome to another episode of Vengeful ice. The last time we were here Andy had just succeeded in kidnapping England, then he stepped on a lego and showed us just how much of a sailor he was. The countries were talking about it and an unknown person has just walked in. let's continue from there shall we!

Ariana: oh and she would like to apologize for the lateness of this, she was thinking about putting up a Halloween fanfic but decided against it. With the excuse that it was too crappy, despite our protests.

Romania: guess who!

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

**CHAPTER 10: Ideas**

Celestina (for those of you who have forgotten that's Romania's human name) stood in the doorway examining the gaping hole next to the door.

"I'm not sure what's going on here having just arrived but I think I can safely assume it has something to do with England? Care to fill me in? maybe I can help." She asked smiling. Seamus grabbed his arm at the sight of her. The other Kirkland's stared at him in confusion.

"That's the girl I told you about. The one that cut my arm off, and put it back on." He told them without removing his eyes from here. She smiled sweetly.

"Really?" Angus sounded surprised, he probably expected it to be someone more terrifying. Celestina curtsied half heartedly allowing them to see the edge of her short sword. Like a warning. Then she walked over to Tara and Matthew. She gently placed her hands on both of them. Their headaches disappeared and the pains in their bodies vanished almost instantaneously.

"My name is Romania or Celestina, whatever you want to call me." She said standing up straight

"Now tell me what happened." She finished smile still plastered on her face.

"Arthur was kidnapped. Someone, who we suspect came from the arctic circle took him." Merfyn told her solidly, without any emotion. She walked right beside angus' hole in the wall and made one of her own with one solid punch. The wall groaned at the sheer force of her hit.

"So wait…someone just waltzed in and kidnapped England, who used to be a pirate and superpower. By more than likely underhanded means. Is that what you're telling me?"

"Yeah."

"Oh peachy, well just tell me who it was and I'll help you hunt that motherducker down." Her voice was dark and promising.

"Well we know he had chin length black hair, and grey eyes, oh and he was about as tall as Ireland. He has a polar bear with him." Matthew said with his eyes closed. Celestina frowned.

"That doesn't sound like anyone I know from the arctic circle…so that means that it's either a nation or someone who's allowed to such knowledge as us. I don't know any bosses like that either… grrr… this sucks." Celestina groaned and sat down on the floor. She pouted and closed her eyes. The others remained silent and fell into their own thoughts.

"Romania, you idiot! We know your hiding out in there." A rough feminine voice broke the silence. Celestina yelped and stood, before diving behind the nearest person, Angus. A girl appeared in the doorway. Her magenta eyes, just a little darker than Celestina's locked on to the cowering nation. She scowled and rolled her eyes.

"Really, do you honestly think that will work. Get your butt out here before I have to drag it out." The girl said growling. Celestina slowly edged her way out.

"Did you need something Transylvania?" she asked innocently. Transylvania growled and stormed over to her youngest sister. Yula, grabbed Celestina before the girl could run.

"You left the stove on for one, you also didn't tell us where you were going. We had to ask Wallachia to tell us. Moldavia is still-"

"I'm busy! One of my friends was kidnapped and I need to help these guys save him!" Celestina interrupted.

"Oh, Wallachia! Moldavia! Did you hear that? One of little sisters dear friends was kidnapped!" Yula shouted behind her. Two other people popped their heads in. One, a girl, had shoulder length blonde hair and soft reddish eyes. The other, a guy, had lighter eye color and similar blonde hair as Yula.

"Really now, so why hasn't she gone to save him? Or used that GPS that she secretly installed into every one of her friends?" the girl, Wallachia, said curiously.

"Chia! Really! You do realize that was supposed to be a secret right." Celestina said pouting. The other countries just stared at each other uneasily. She smiled innocently at them in return.

"Besides they haven't even come up with a plan. Once they formulate a good plan I'll whip the GPS out. We don't even know for certain who took him! And anoth-" a rock crashed through the sliding glass door instantly shutting her up. It landed in front of Alfred who picked it up. A note was tied to it. He opened it and set it on the table so the whole group could read it.

_**Hello! I'm the polar ice caps… the north pole… you know the one with Santa and everything….anyway thanks for making it so annoying to kidnap one single person! I won't tell you where I'm taking him exactly, but it is the north pole. I don't want anything from you, I just want you to find him…if you can…mister dense American, that won't be to hard will it?**_

_**p.s. GPS won't work where I'm taking him, oh yeah and the Santa comment was there to make it easier for the jerk in the bomber jacket, you really should look before you chuck stuff randomly around. **_

_**Andy, the north pole, no not Santa, he doesn't even really live here and I resent the mere thought that an old pedo does.**_

The room was silent as the group read it. Yula snickered a few times, though quietly so the others wouldn't really notice. The elder Kirkland's were shaking visibly with rage.

"He took Arthur, to play a game of hide and go seek?" Tara snarled angrily. Wallachia came from nowhere, startling them a bit.

"Whoever threw that is gone. I checked!" She said.

"Well this guy obviously wants to die, just look at his writing attitude. Everyone knows he lives in Finland. " Moldavia, the eldest brother, Davi, said. Celestina face palmed and groaned.

"He doesn't believe we'll find this guy does he… what a bastard." Yula frowned. Moldavia nodded

"I think we'll have to go to the ice caps to find him, that's the only place that I know of that satellites don't work." Seamus said gaining the rooms attention.

"More than likely, but what will we tell the other nations? Should we tell them what happened or not?" Matthew piped up.

"I think we should tell them. That way no one else can get kidnapped by Santa hater. Besides how would we keep it secret." Celestina stated, the others frowned, the wheels in their heads spun wildly.

"Who the hell cares about that? I don't care if we shout it to the world. Tell them, don't tell them, I, don't. care. Right now this arctic dude is running around, getting further and further away with England. For all we know this guy could be hurting him…or worse. All I care about is-" Alfred's angry words were interrupted by Tara slamming her fist down onto the table. She shook with barely contained rage.

"Pretty boy, I know how worried you are. We're his family, his older siblings and we failed to protect him. I want to kill that idiot for laying his filthy hands on my baby brother as much as you do, maybe even more. I want to save Arthur just as much. But we can't not until we come up with an effective way of doing just that. The quicker we can come up with one, the faster we can do just that. Kill the bastard." Tara finished breathing hard. Alfred stared at her in surprise, along with the rest of the room. Yula grinned and clapped her hands to get the attention to her.

"Here's my simple plan. In order to get to the north pole he has to go on a boat right. We can only assume it's his own boat due to the fact that carrying an unconscious man on board a cruiser is frowned upon. For right now he's stuck in satellite range. We can use that to see where he takes….England right? Yeah anyway. When he goes off the radar by that time we'll have the gist of where he is heading." She paused to let it sink in. Celestina took it from there.

"Then we can go get him right? While we get ready to go we can track him from afar!" Celestina grinned excitedly. The others were also starting to look a little more optimistic.

"We can tell the others just in case he comes back for someone else. They should be prepared for that, and the bosses needn't know right? (wrong but anywho) Also, how else will we explain as to why England's gone." Chia smiled proud that she came up with that.

"We also have to decide on who has to go, and who has to stay. Let's figure that out later. For now we can figure out where he is right now. And with enough speed we might be able to beat him before he leaves the island." Seamus stated. Celestina nodded happily and whipped out her handy dandy GPS.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Romania: oh say's the old pedo…

Ariana: hey, wait does this mean that the owning is coming soon! Hey I was born in America you bastard! Are you calling my country stupid! That would make Americans stupid and I ain't stupid.

SCW : you just used ain't which isn't a word

Ariana: IT IS IN REDNECK CULTURE!

SCW: but you aren't a redneck…

Ariana: yeah but when I was younger…and alive…. I wanted to grow up to be a random hobo.

SCW:….moving on…see you next time… *stares at Ariana worriedly.*


	12. Chapter 11:Information and Cold Winds

SCW: okay before anyone reads this chapter I have to tell you, I wasn't that into this chapter or the story while writing it…so it probably won't flow as well. But it's as good as I can get without rewriting it. Though I finished chapter 12 a bit ago and was really enjoying that one so it will be better when I put it up!

Ariana: woot!

Romania: oh hey I'm in this one to!

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

**CHAPTER 11: INFORMATION AND COLD WINDS**

Arthur groaned as his consciousness returned to him. His whole body ached, and he was resting on something. It was warm and fluffy. When he finally decided to open up his eyes he was greeted by the sight of upholstery. His ears detected the sound of a car's engine. His nose picked up a musky and wintery smell.

"Hey Abby! He's awake! Check and see if he still has a fever." A happy and masculine voice and a soft grunt, like from an animal. His eyes finally decided to start giving his brain images and his mind began picking up what his body was telling him. He was tied up, his arms bound to his sides and his legs bound together. He was on the lap of a large, hunched over polar bear. If it hadn't been for his already severe head ache he would have screamed.

" Hey welcome back to the world of the awake! We didn't know you didn't react to well with chloroform. You scared the crap out of us. Oh and you don't have to worry about us hurting you. That's not why I kidnapped you." Andy spared a few glances to the back seat. Arthur didn't answer he glared malevolently back at Andy.

"I kidnapped you, to gain some attention. When they come to save you they'll see how much of my ice is melting. You see, I'm the polar ice caps, the arctic. Thanks to you and the other countries negligence, my ice is melting much more and faster than it should. Yet you do nothing about it. I'm sick of it, so I took you so they'd see how bad off I was." He stopped to turn onto a new road.

"If I hurt you they won't listen, they'll just go for vengeance. That won't do at all so I'm just gonna take care of ya down in the arctic and wait until they come get you. I'll leave clues and everything. Abby will make sure you're about as comfy as you can get, being kidnapped and all." He paused again at the sight of the coast line.

"You've been out for a good amount of time, about a day. We're almost to our boat where we'll take you back to the ice caps. That's about a four day journey. Cut back thanks to the sweet new motor I installed into it!" Andy grinned proudly. Arthur still glared at him. Abby grabbed his attention by nudging him. She circled a paw next to her head. She also pointed to Andy, telling Arthur she thought her master was mental. She acted innocent when Andy glanced back. Arthur frowned, the bear didn't seem all that bad.

"What's her name?" he asked reluctantly. Andy beamed happily.

"Abby, she's my bestest buddy in the universe! The kindest polar bear you'll ever meet!" he replied, glad that Arthur actually spoke something other than cuss words or something offensive. Abby patted Arthur on his head in a reassuring manner. All she wanted to do was make Arthur feel better and less angry, or lonely. She hated that feeling and did everything she could to eliminate it. She also wanted to apologize for hitting that other blonde so hard. She hadn't meant to.

For the rest of a lot of the trip Arthur and Abby exchanged silent messages. Andy drove quickly and kept looking out the window for something. Finally the car stopped and was ditched, left on the side of the road.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!BACK WITH THE OTHERS!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Yula opened the meeting room door, interrupting the meeting quite effectively. She smiled and waved at them.

"Hey peoples! I'm Transylvania, Romania's sister! I come bearing news. Way more important than whatever the duck you were talking about!" she greeted happily.

"England has been kidnapped by some dude from the arctic and a few other nations went to go save him." The entire meeting room burst into sudden noise, every country either had a worried or curious expression on their faces. Yula could barely keep up, she was starting to get annoyed and an annoyed ex-nation is a very dangerous thing to anger or even annoy.

"Shut up!" she shouted, loud voice echoing off the room. Everyone instantly quieted down, surprised that such a small woman could have that loud of a voice.

"Scotland, Ireland, Canada, my sister and…that one cow lick dude…. A something…anyway, have gon- America! That's it! Have gone to get him, using the GPS my sister installed into him... by the way you all have one too." She paused with a smile.

"Oh and they want you to continue the meeting. France take notes for Canada, I'm gonna take notes for Tina and these two are gonna take England's and… America's… place." She pointed to Tara and Merfyn. A few countries blinked in surprised, they hadn't noticed the others.

"Countries meet northern Ireland, call her Tara, and Wales, Merfyn. He don't care what you call him." She finished striding to the back table. The other countries stared between Yula and the Kirkland's.

"Hey are we gonna start the meeting or can I sleep?" she sat down on a chair and leaned back. Tara and Merfyn sat down silently. Tara looked depressed and worried and kept leaning on Merfyn. Merfyn was fine with it, out of all of his siblings he was the closest looking to Arthur. So he was the best suited to comfort her. He had nearly fooled other countries as well, he had seen their faces when they saw him.

Ludwig finally started the meeting after a few tense minutes. The three would definitely have to explain what had happened later.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!SEARCH AND RESCUE TEAM!~~~!~~~!~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"Alright, we have three different ways we can go. Now we just need to figure out which is best." Celestina smiled in excitement. After much fighting and a few threatening waves of a sword or two, they finally came up with three solutions.

"Plan A is we get a boat, use the GPS to guide us to the north pole. Find England as fast as we can and beat the snot out of this dude."

"Plan B, we tell his bosses, they get us a boat and some high tech stuff. We use that stuff to get to the north pole find Iggy, and maim the bastard who took him."

"Plan C, we tell his bosses, they get us a boat, we get to the arctic and wreak havoc until we lure the bastard out and get him to give Arthur back."

"Great, now all we need to do is choose one." The countries sighed, they had spent upwards of a few days shooting down plan after plan. They were also stressed from worry, well, minus Celestina who was just worried she'd have to reattach some limbs courtesy of her sister's temper. They couldn't be sure if Arthur was alright. The elder Kirkland's and Alfred's minds kept playing out worst case scenarios. In their minds Arthur could be getting tortured, or beaten, or…raped. (as if Andy would be smart enough…..but hey I bet he appreciates the thought.) They didn't know and it tick them off. Celestina and Matthew were also worried but they, being more level headed, were trying to focus more on the plans then anything.

" I say we take out plan C. we can't be sure that will work. Besides that might make him more prone to hurting England." Matthew spoke up. The others nodded slowly, jumping at first though, they had forgotten he was there.

"I'm not about plan A either. We don't exactly have quick access to a boat. Besides the GPS won't last long enough." Celestina pointed out. Seamus groaned.

"Plan B is shady too! Besides, how can we be sure that the Prime Minister and Queen Elizabeth will let us go! We still have to choose one and hope that the pros outweigh the cons. Which one will ensure my baby brothers safety the fastest." Seamus looked like he was going to kill something, Angus didn't look any better though.

"Alright, Alright! Fine, I say we go with plan…"

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Ariana: That's it….

SCW: Yep, nasty cliff hanger isn't it.

Ariana: To all readers, if you have any solid objects please proceed to heave them at dorkfish over here, wait for me to duck though….*ducks*

Romania: ready, aim, annihilate!


	13. Chapter 12: Search and Rescue Begin!

SCW: some quick news about the reason for this being late then we'll begin. Alright, I was way more into this chapter then the last one. As it turns out a lot of people like Abby…a lot… yeah I thought that was funny. But she won't appear much in this chapter…sorry. Oh updates will be slower now, I won't put 13 up until I have 14 done and 15 started. So yeah…. Don't worry though 14 only has a page and a half left. I promise I'll try to keep up.

Ariana: in other news, a missing page in the bible has been discovered and is presently being carbon-dated. If genuine it belongs at the beginning of the bible and is believed to read…. To my darling candy, all characters portrayed in this book are fictitious, and any resemblance to any person living or dead is pure coincidence.

Romania: so that's what the Pope guy is complaining about…

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

**CHAPTER 12: SEARCH AND RESUCE BEGIN!**

"Wait, please say that little slower please." The queen of England sat in the ornate chair of Buckingham library next to the prime minister. Who hadn't said a word.

"Well after the meeting around three days ago England, your countries personification, was kidnapped. By the personification of the polar ice caps. We need a boat to go after him. It also sounds like the guy only wants other countries to go after him." Celestina repeated more slowly, chewing her lip after she finished. The two regular humans merely stared at her and the others.

"Oh this is very bad. Are you honestly telling me that my country is in the hands of a country that we didn't know about until a few days ago?" The queen looked extremely worried yet still managed to look regal.

"Yes ma'am. We've managed to track his movements up until now, the GPS we used went out of satellite range a few hours ago." Matthew said politely.

"You want us to give you a ship, to get you to the arctic without checking in with your leaders first?" the prime minister finally spoke up. The countries looked surprised for a moment.

"We're sure they're fine with it. Even if they don't know… if they aren't we'll get them off you're backs." Alfred replied.

"They'll still be mad at us for putting you in danger." The Prime Minister was starting to get on Alfred's nerves. Seamus looked like he was going to throttle the guy any minute now. Yet it was Angus that spoke up.

"Look, 'e's my brother… my baby brother. Ye're related t' 'im by nationality, Seamus and I are related by blood. I don' care wha' my boss says bout me leavin' wit' out 'is permission. Whether you give us a boat or no' I'm goin'." Angus looked at the Prime Minister, as if daring him to disagree. The Prime Minister smiled and sighed.

"Alright, we'll get you a ship and a crew to get you there. We'll also supply you with some gear to help you out." He said after a minute of silence. The countries grinned and their moods instantly lifted.

"But if your bosses bet mad… you're taking the blame." He finished, they nodded eagerly.

"The ship will take a few hours to set up, maybe even half a day. Please make your way to Liverpool as fast as you can….of if you take the trains or subway, be careful. Even I get lost on those dang things. Heck even England sometimes gets lost on them." The prime Minister warned them.

"Oh, you'll be notified when it's ready for you, before you all leave, may I speak to America for a moment please?" the countries nodded and followed one of the guards out. Alfred stayed behind, curiosity burning bright in his eyes.

"I've noticed that you seem to treat my nation differently. With the way you acted a few years ago towards him I would have thought you wouldn't even noticed England was missing. I wanted to ask you why you suddenly changed." She finished. Alfred stared at her for a few moments, silent and confused.

"I didn't notice that…. Have I really changed?"

"Yes, in fact I believe it started after 7-7. Am I right?"

"Now that you mention it, I think he has changed. Why remember that meeting a few months ago when one of the middle eastern countries insulted England." The prime minister had a knowing look on his face.

"Oh yes! I believe it ended with a few other countries having to pry you away from the country. Didn't Romania have to fix him up?"

"Yes that's how I was told." Alfred blushed at the memory. He didn't know why but hearing that jerk call Arthur a name he didn't even remember, had ticked him off. So much in fact that he ended up nearly hospitalizing the guy. Romania had to heal him while Matthew and Francis held him back from dealing even more damage. She told him that he had broken five ribs, cracked the guys femur in two places, bruised his internal organs so much they could pass off as a paint ball battle field. Not only that but he had shattered the dudes jaw and turned his wrist to the equivalent of jelly paste. She couldn't even name all of the wounds he had given the guy but she sounded proud. Alfred really wished he remembered what the guy had called Arthur. So he could avoid maiming someone else.

"Do you know why you've suddenly changed?" The queen repeated a light expression on her worn face.

"I'm not really sure why I did that honestly." Alfred replied. The two humans sighed and frowned. Alfred looked at them confused. Then the queen perked up suddenly.

"America please describe Arthur for me. As you see him, not as the others do, even the smallest detail that you notice about him. Like his expressions or actions." She said carefully. Alfred's frown deepened, as he wondered why he had to do that. He didn't even know where to start. So he picked his favorite feature about the smaller nation.

"Well, he's got the brightest green eyes I've ever seen. Their like kryptonite or something. Or there's a spotlight constantly shining behind them his hair is a blonde, a little brighter than mine. And its soft too. Have you ever felt it? Seriously it's like silk or something smooth like that." The two humans, smiles on their faces, shook their heads in answer to his question.

"Anyway, it's kinda messy, like he just woke up. Yet it looks good on him, and his hair is way messier when he wakes up. It sticks up at odd angles. Yeah his skin is the whitest I've ever seen. He's pale like milk or cream or something. But it's a healthy pale though, not that gross sickly white. His eyebrows aren't really as thick as they look, they're just darker than his hair which makes them look big." He paused in thought.

"He's really tiny…well, compared to me or Scotland. Whenever I hug him or he stands next to someone like Russia he looks really fragile. He's pretty curvy too, not as much as a girl but close. Yeah he has some outward build but that's sort of hidden under his skin. He's really dainty and mother like. I mean come on, what real guy embroiders, or fusses so much over cleanliness. His expressions are awesome, my favorite expression of his is his smiling face. The one that's calm and nice not tense or arrogant, like he normally has. My second favorite is the one where he just wakes up. It's adorable." He stopped, a very thoughtful expression on his face. He frowned a bit.

"How do you feel when he gives you those expressions? Or when he gives them to someone else?" the Prime Minister pushed.

"I… Do I have to answer that?" they nodded, he sighed.

"I remember seeing that smile you're describing. It was quite nice." The queen said nonchalantly. Alfred instantly tensed and looked back up, a flash of dark emotion going past his eyes.

"Yeah well I feel happier and more special, like I'm the only one he cares about. He probably didn't smile as widely for you as he did for me."

"Oh, but he likes every one of his people and friends equally." The prime minister pointed out, raising his eyebrow.

"Not as much as he loves me, he even told me that. He said he loved me better than anyone else."

"I said like not love, besides why does it matter? That was years ago, he might have decided to give his love to someone else. Like one of us, or one of his people, or even another country, like Canada or Australia."

"He can't! You guys don't love 'im as much as I do! No way! He's my Iggy, I called dibs first!" Alfred stopped, mouth open and a heavy blush staining his cheeks. Yet the dark emotion in his eyes remained for a moment longer.

"So you admit you love him and you want him…safe?"

"No!...yes…sorta… definitely." Alfred voice got quieter and quieter.

"Well I think that when you and the others save my country you should tell him that. If you don't someone else might very well take him away from you." The queen smiled.

"Wait, you're fine with that?"

"Why wouldn't we be? You know, England likes you too, not just as his former charge, but as you are now. I was appointed with the promise to make England happy and if being with you makes him happy then by every deity that will listen, I will do just that. No matter what it may be…minus war but he absolutely hates war with a burning passion. Now go catch up to the others, you've got an uke to save." The Prime Minister smiled brightly. Alfred grinned and dashed excitedly out of the room.

"Did you really have to bring up Australia. I like that man and I'd rather not have any wars between the two. " the Queen looked at the prime minister.

"Hey it worked didn't it!" the queen inwardly face palmed.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!WITH ANDY'S GROUP!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"Hey! Guess what we're almost there!" Andy exclaimed happily. Arthur just curled closer to Abby. Who hugged him closer. She used her body heat to keep the smaller and less covered nation warm. Arthur was grateful for the extra parka Andy had brought, and Abby. Who kept his small body warm enough to be bearable.

She also provided some entertainment. Every time Andy said or did something annoying, which was a lot, she'd make a funny face at him. Then would quickly go back to a bored expression whenever he turned back around. She even flipped him off British style when he called her lazy. She nuzzled his forehead comfortingly when another large shiver swept through him.

"Just you wait, my house is pretty neat, and warm. Well most parts of it are below zero but you get my point. Where I live is a pretty decent temperature." Andy sounded excited, but didn't turn around. Abby stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her eyes. Arthur snickered quietly. Unaware of the thoughts running through Andy's head.

Andy was over ecstatic, his plan was falling nicely into place. Soon they'd see it…how bad his lands state was. They'd have to see, or he'd make them feel the pain he constantly did. Even if that meant offing a certain country in Abby's grip.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

SCW: well there you go! As you can see I had much more fun with this chapter and tried to give you a bit more Abby action. Sorry that this was late though, I tried to get it in earlier but hadn't finished 13 enough.

Ariana: yep!... being a news anchor is fun… you get to say funny things that could possibly offend people and they can't do anything about it since not only am I dead but they don't know where I live and stuff.

SCW: yeah but they do read this story y'know.

Ariana: so it's not like they review or anything….well minus the awesomefull peoples that do review…..hey sorry if I offended you guys.

Romania: what about the others?

Ariana: what do I care about them….though I will admit I do like the guys that favorite this story too, they're pretty amazing as well. Anyway see you next time! *get's owned by some random honey badger.*


	14. Chapter 13: Arrival at Home Base

SCW: Thanks to the many reviews for just one chapter I've decided to put this up early. I spent a crap load of sleepless hours getting 14 done and 15 re-planned. See silly idiot here accidentally combined 14 and 15 so I had to trade 15 out for something else. I really do love you guys the reviews were both funny and kind. Miniflip999 dear is actually drawing a scene from last chapter and that's extremely sweet.

Ariana: Hey my magazine subscription came in! They finally sent my kit!

SCW: what kit?

Ariana: here's the description.

SCW: New and improved walrus polishing kit… includes four brushes capable of cleaning even the trickiest of sea bound mammals.

Romania: She got a what! For polishing what! Do you even own a walrus?

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

**CHAPTER 13: ARRIVAL AT HOME BASE**

"We've arrived! Hey, he's asleep!" Andy grinned happily. He felt much more at ease at his home. The cold bitter air relaxed his tense muscles almost instantly. Of course that was the same for every country. Their homeland, the earth and land that gave birth to them and their bodies always called for them. He could feel the ice and snow welcoming him back.

He breathed in the frigid air deeply before turning back to his captive. The Englishman was shivering a bit despite Abby's best attempts to keep him out of the wind. She did a relatively good job though considering he could be a Britain-sicle. Andy paused, he could see why Alfred liked him so much. The Brit was pretty cute in a simple yet nice way. His body was very petite and fragile in Abby's grip. Like an ice sculpture, with a large pair of eyebrows, he looked like he was capable of breaking under the slightest pressure. Andy had seen his strength though and knew that was a lie. That small body in his friends warm grip used to be an empire. Ruling over one fourth of the entire world.

He found it utterly amazing, glad that he had chosen Arthur instead of the others. While Alfred had his boyish charms and bright personality; he was denser than lead. While he wasn't as stupid as he appeared (stupid Santa) he still was pretty dull in the head.

While Matthew was sweet and had that innocent and timid personality. He was too quiet and while he could turn invisible he could also make Alfred cry with words alone and that was pretty scary.

While Ivan was the largest country in the world and had a rather interesting personality, he was too creepy. He had a childish, sadistic and dominating appearance. He looked like he could snap you in two just by sneezing.

Arthur was a perfect balance. He was the perfect (as perfect as humanly possible in Andy's lacking mind) mix of kind and rough. Able to go from caring for a tiny colony to overpowering an entire ship whenever necessary. He wasn't excessively creepy, unless drunk or angry. He was shy and times yet brash and bold during others. (that's what a lot of people call tsundere Andy… you might want to look it up.) Arthur was the perfect size for cuddling as well. Andy like him.

Abby watched Arthur and Andy quietly. She wasn't quite sure she liked where the expressions on her masters face were going. She curled tighter over Arthur's tinier body. A happy grunt came from her though, at the sight of the ice caps she was born in. (yes they are still in the boat.) The arctic's ice sheets spread as the boat passed before refreezing a moment later. Andy started to get giddy.

"We're almost there! He'll probably be so awed by the epic-ness that is my ice caps! He'll also probably be hungry. When we get home I'll be sure to prepare some soup for him." Abby nodded, though she knew with Andy's lack of short term memory she'd probably have to do it. And she really hated the stupid heart covered apron he made her wear so her fur wouldn't get into the food.

"Warm room as well as comfortable." She said in a quiet voice. Andy nodded.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!30 MINUTES LATER!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"Ah, my home within my home. Cozy." Andy breathed deeply. Abby adjusted the unconscious Englishman in her shoulders. She thumped along, past him. Eagar to get Arthur to a warm room. Andy sighed at the lack of enthusiasm and followed, pout present on his face. They moved through a long series of corridors and ice doors until they reached the middle of the entire layout. Abby waited for Andy to open a door to the left.

It revealed a relatively well decorated room. A dresser made from metal, a bed, or futon, it didn't rest off the floor. With thick quilts and microfiber blankets piled high. Abby but Arthur down on the bed and waited for Andy to cover his captive. Arthur shivered form the sudden lack of heat. Abby curled around him surprised when Arthur tried to inch even closer into her body. Andy cut the ropes around Arthurs legs and arms. Trading them for a manacle around his right arms wrist. Arthur barely even shifted. Probably because Andy had accidentally spilled some chloroform on Arthurs parka. (he blamed Abby) They had cleaned it up immediately but it was too late. Arthur had managed a few choice insults before fainting.

"Abby can you go get him some soup. I'll keep him warm." Andy grinned as she grumbled but left.

"Oh and don't forget to wear the hair….fur net along with that adorable apron! Don't want him finding a white hair in his food!" The American flip off answered him this time, the paw was the only visible sight but he got the message. Then the door slammed shut. Andy tucked Arthur in then settled in beside him though he sat on the blanket instead. Arthur slept on curling up despite the rattle of the chain.

"Don't worry you! I'll keep you nice and comfy until Abby gets back. I know you can't hear me but hey, it's nice to have some form of human to talk too. Greenland has started to go a little bandy… don't hate me for this. I really only want people to see what's happened to me and my land. Once I've got their attention you're free to go!" Andy told him.

"Oh yes, that'll smooth things over in record time. Heck I'm surprised he hasn't jumped into your arms demanding to be friends." Abby's cynical voice interrupted Andy's thoughts. Andy groaned, though the smell of soup kept his mood high. Also the sight of his buddy in the white heart decorated apron.

"Hey, you aren't wearing the fur net." She kicked him as she passed, an angry growl her response.

"So…ya finally decided to speak out huh. Hey help me wake him up. He might try to punch me if I do." Andy said as he stepped away from Arthur. She sighed and thumped over, due to her being on her hind legs she made more noise. She set the pot down beside her along with the bowls in her aprons pouch. Then sat down next to Arthur and pulled him onto her lap.

"Hey, little one. Supper time. Please wake up dear." Abby said patting Arthurs cheek. He groaned in response. (She has motherly tendencies with everyone she meets, this is due to Andy, the biggest klutz around.) A foggy green eye opened before being quickly followed by the other. She cooed in happiness and made Andy pour some soup into a bowl.

"I've made you some food, you need to eat now before it gets cold." She told him. He blearily nodded, the chloroform obviously still in effect. Andy passed the steaming bowl over to Abby who held it to Arthur. He stared at the manacle on his wrist, then at the base of the chain, then to Andy as if judging the distance. Andy sweat dropped and stepped even further away. Abby grunted to get Arthurs attention back.

"No violence, please. Just eat. When your friends save you, then you can paint his face new shades." She said. He sighed, his body wasn't up to moving too much anyway so it wasn't worth it. He took the bowl slowly, his stomach growled and he blushed. The soup did smell good, and he hadn't eaten in a while. He sipped the warm liquid and sighed as it's warmth spread throughout his body. Almost like one of Tara's comfort dishes that she would make him when he was feeling low. Abby seemed pleased that he liked it.

"I'm glad you like it. This is your home for now, until they can get you out of here. Please bear with moose brains over there for just a little longer. I promise I'll try my best to keep you safe from any harm." Abby patted Arthurs head when he nodded.

_Please hurry, Andy only has so much patience before his darker self starts to take over. When that happens I don't know if I'll be able to protect him after that. _Abby thought, snuggling closer to Arthur to keep him warm.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Ariana: Of course I own a walrus.

SCW: really, well what's his name?

Ariana: Ramses niblic the III kerplunk kerplunk whoops! Where's my thribble. That's his entire name, amazing ishn't it.

SCW: why the heck would you name a walrus that?

Ariana: Why the heck not.

Romania: Good point.

Andy: I want a walrus

Romania: well I can't do walrus but *pulls out spiked metal baseball bat* I can give you a concussion! *Pained screams fill the air, then healing, then more pained screams*

SCW: well while my dear OC is owning my other OC I would like to take the time to ask you readers whether you would like me to do a back ground story on Abby, she didn't always live with Andy you know. I won't if you don't want me too but hey if you want I just might.


	15. Chapter 14: S&R, How're ya Doing?

SCW: alright here's the next chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I had lot of fun reading the reviews as well. Another new reviewer, Vindictive soldier, I believe.

Ariana: yeah there's not much to say this time, besides this. In case you haven't noticed we use quotes and other funnies from two different sources. Red Dwarf which is an amazing series. And bulls*** another amazing series.

SCW: oh and in other news I am going to be putting up another multi chapter fic called Potion Problems or something to that extent. Yeah really bad title but I had no other real thoughts about it. The summary is in my profile, it is another Hetalia fic.

Romania: I'm so happy SCW is letting me talk in the replies she gives now! Yays!

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

**CHAPTER 14: S&R How're ya doing!**

"Man how much longer until we arrive?" Alfred whined. Celestina finally snapped.

"For the fifty sixth time, we have tonight and tomorrow before we're expected to reach land. Ask me one more time and I'll introduce you to tortures only found in my country, got it! Taci din gura, you idiot!" she shouted, accidentally using some of her language in the process. He whined and sulked below deck.

They had been at sea for a good three days. The countries nerves and tempers were shot and they were ready to kill anything that dared challenge their position, with the ever popular are you okay? Question. The sheer thought that they had been away from Arthur for so long ticked them off to inhuman standards. To make matters worse, Celestina had gotten a text from her sister that said she wasn't random anymore to the other countries. That came as a great insult to her and she snapped at anyone for not informing her sooner. The others did their best to avoid her.

Angus though was surprisingly calm, Seamus and him simply readied themselves for the arctic. Matthew and Celestina kept in contact with the other land bound nations via cell phone. Celestina in an effort to not maim any country helped the crew.

Alfred however, had nothing to do. He had spent the entirety of his time on the ship entertaining himself via imagination and sleep. Most of that consisted of different rescue scenarios. A lot of them ended with Arthur kissing him in gratitude. Then offering his hero anything he wanted. It just got dirtier and dirtier from there. Cold showers were abundant.

The only thing keeping Alfred from maiming something were those imagined scenarios though. So he kept making them, not that he wanted them to stop anyway. Needless to say imaginary Arthur looked very nice in a dress. Oh and he was quite flexible, if imaginary Alfred got his way. Alfred groaned, he tried to pull his mind from a writhing Englishman underneath him. Otherwise he'd have to take another cold shower. Alfred really didn't want to take another one.

So he started picturing the many ways he'd beat the crap out of that polar dude. A lot of them involved blood, and cracking bones. Quite vicious thoughts that could make Celestina giddy. Or Ivan happy. He didn't focus on trivial things like that. He also tried to figure out whether he'd really need a weapon or not. After all, what was more American than owning someone with your own strength.

Alfred knew he was strong, superman strong as he put it. So he'd probably deal more damaged with fists than with bullets, and he'd get way more satisfaction. He grinned, a memory flashing into his mind. Oh, if he got his way he'd give Andy way more bruises and concussions than that middle eastern country. Celestina would be there so she'd be able to give him a clean beating slate when necessary.

Alfred paused in front of the cabin door to his room. He sighed and went in. his room was small but comfortable. It had a hammock, a dresser, and a porthole. The bathroom was very cramped for someone of his size. He didn't care though, after all it was temporary.

He opened the bottom drawer and took out a green military jacket. It looked suspiciously like the one Arthur constantly wore. Probably because it was. Alfred had nicked it before they had gone it soothed his mind somewhat, and made him feel more secure. Like a security blanket, that still smelled like his former father figure.

Alfred breathed in the scent of fresh rain and earl gray tea with a hint of the sea mixed in. A distinctly Arthur-ish scent. Alfred sighed happily, closing his eyes. Arthur would kill him, or laugh at him, if he ever found out. Alfred didn't care though. As long as the Englishman was gone this was the next best thing. Alfred vaguely remembered earlier days when he would do this all the time. Whenever Arthur was gone for too long he'd run to his room. With just a sniff of that scent, which had also consisted of gunpowder back then, he'd go right to sleep.

Alfred quickly dressed into his pj's and looked out to the darkening sky. He quickly got ready for bed and tucked himself under the blanket. Remember that security blanket comparison, well it could also be used here but literally. The blanket had come from Arthurs bed. Though that was a minor detail in Alfred's mind. He smiled, in just one day they'd be on land rescuing Arthur.

Alfred fell asleep with dreams including Arthur that could make Francis blush. A happy grin decorated his face.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!THE NEXT MORNING!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"Land! America get up. We've spotted land, and it's twelve in the afternoon!" an Irish accent woke Alfred from a very, very intimate dream. The door bust open and Seamus and Angus entered. Alfred grumbled and snuggled deeper into the blanket. The elder Kirkland's sighed, then paused. A look of disturbed confusion appearing on their faces.

"Laddie is tha' Arthur's blanke'?" Angus stared at Alfred who quickly woke up and pulled the blanket off. He stuffed it behind him and looked at them innocently.

"No." Then he winced when Seamus picked up the military jacket. Seamus quickly dropped it a moment later though. A look of disbelief on his face.

"I can't believe we're letting a creeper date our brother. That's bordering in stalker it is. What does Arthur see in you…anyway, we're about three hours out from the ice caps so get ready. Ugh. I did not need this so early in the day." Seamus left hurriedly but angus stayed.

"Look laddie, I've go' one rule t' datin' me brother. I don' ever wan' t' see ye stickin' yer tongue down 'is throa'. If I do I'll castrate ye. Do it where I won' see it…ever." With that he walked out closing the door behind him. Alfred sported a bright blush on his face and a wide grin started spreading on his lips. He felt proud that Arthur's eldest brothers deemed him worthy. When all others had been mauled, or they simply disappeared. He hurriedly dressed and darted out of the room.

On the bridge Celestina was staring between Alfred and the eldest Kirkland's.

"What?"

"Did you really bring England's stuff on board? That's not creepy, no of course not!" she nodded her head, contradicting her words. And her smile was definitely false. Alfred merely blushed.

"Excuse me, the captain thinks you should come see something." A sailor gained their attention. They followed him to the deck so they could see the fast approaching shore. At the edge of the shore was a boat, above it, onshore, was a very odd sight. A polar bear, sitting on its haunches, holding a sign and looking at them. Upon closer inspection via binoculars the sign was found to read.

"**WELCOME! THIS WAY TO HIDE OUT! -"**

Celestina nearly fell down laughing, though in between laughs she managed to get out.

"Universal win." To that extent before she started trying to suck in needed air.

"Well if that's not the weirdest sight I've ever seen." Seamus said. Matthew, whom everyone had forgotten about, (including the author. Sorry Canadians), nodded along with the others.

"Thirty minutes to landing! Get ready!" the countries who weren't laughing up blood (not really since Celestina's body never lets her bleed. Trust me she's tried) did just that.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!THE POLAR ICE CAPS!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"Holy crap that's weird. It's not even blinking." They stared at the polar bear and it silently stared back. It nudged the sign in the direction the arrow was pointing.

"I think it wants us to go that way. Um…Thanks?" Celestina said awkwardly. The polar bear nodded and watched them walk off before flipping the sign so a middle finger was showing, it smiled. The crew on the boat tried not to laugh or get too offended. It lumbered off after a few moments.

The group came across two more sign wielding bears (ones sign had a smiley face on back the other had a lol face….Yes Abby supplied the signs) then suddenly Celestina, who had been taking up the front, was thrown to the side by a huge paw. Three polar bears had suddenly popped up and ambushed them. Clearly not happy about their presence.

She landed heavily on the snow with a grunt. The gash on her arm vanished not five seconds after that. No blood stained the parka. (See, due to her healing abilities it's impossible for her to bleed, and she hates that because she loves collecting blood but she can't collect her own.)

"Ticalos! If you're going to hit me at least do me a favor and draw blood you dipstick." She pulled a shotgun from the folds of her skirt and shot the one that had hit her without even pausing to aim. As soon as it fell into the snow, bullet hole in head, the other countries sprang into action. Seamus and Angus tackled one of the bears, while the north Americans went after the other bear. Needless to say the bears…lost, they had to pry a ticked off Celestina off of the dead bear. She had decided to spite the thing and started beating it with her gun just to see the blood stain the snow a lovely red.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!WITH Andy AND ABBY!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"Ow! What the!" at Andy's cry of pain Abby and Arthur stopped mid patty cake. Then returned a moment later.

"Why are they killing my bears! Ow! Stop! Enough! Argh!" Andy stormed over to the other surprised occupants of the room. He grabbed Arthurs unchained wrist and heaved him up. Arthur winced at the painful grip.

"Make them stop! First they melt my ice then they kill my bears for no reason! No! this won't go unpunished!" Andy had a pained and dark look in his eyes a reddish tint had appeared in them. He ripped the glove Arthur's hand and reached into his pocket, pulling out a pocket knife. Abby quickly stood a look of disbelief and fury and worry on her face, a little bit of horror was also splashed in.

"For every poor bear they slaughter you get a new cut! My dear polar bears blood for yours." Arthur tried to pull his hand away but the grip proved too tight. He yelped as the first cut was made on his palm.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Ariana: what the heck does Taci din gura mean?

SCW:I used some translator to find out what shut up is in Romanian, and this is what they gave me. To all the Romanian people reading this, I apologize in advance if this is wrong! Ticalos is supposed to be bastard but that's probably wrong.

Romania: yeah blame crappy translators if this is wrong! Though I would be depressed if it was.

SCW: until next time! Oh and seriously tell me what you think of the new story coming up. Yes this means I will be trying to do two stories at once but I already have something planned out for them.


	16. Chapter 15:Andy Gone Bandy& Arthur uhoh!

SCW: sorry this came up so late. A review made me suddenly doubt this story, and Romania so I really didn't want to put this up. But hey y'know what another review made me smile enough to talk me into it.

Ariana: Yeah, and a few threats from Celestina got her going too.

SCW: zip it or I promise in the next story I write I'll have you appear just to jump off a cliff

Ariana: and what will that accomplish except for scaring the tar out of anyone that sees I'M DEAD! The cliff would do nothing!

Romania : how about we whip out Erica hmm?

Ariana:….no I'm good….please don't bring her out, it's her tea time and she gets very frustrated when people interrupt it.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

**CHAPTER 15: Andy gone Bandy & Arthur…Oh dear.**

Abby slammed her entire body into the thick sheet of ice covering the door.

"Andy! Enough of this! You promised you wouldn't hurt him! You lying bastard!" The polar bear shouted. She was cursing herself, and Andy. He had told her to get bandages for Arthur. He hadn't meant to snap like that. She had believed him and left Arthur alone with crazy psycho dipstick numbskull moose brains. She should have remembered, Andy never really had control of his dark self. That was due to his lacking a female form.

She beat at the door angrily. She couldn't believe she had fallen for such a blatant lie. She took a few steps back and rammed into the door. It didn't so much as crack, though there was a dent. She started clawing at it, her thick and sharp claws slowly making their way through the ice. Then, suddenly, the ice cracked and fell away from the door. It opened. Andy stepped and was practically bowled over by a furious six hundred plus bear.

Abby went straight to Arthur and wrapped the nation into her fore-paws. Andy stared at the scene confused.

"Hey Abby, the soup went cold again. Bandage him up while I go make more. Be back in a few." He smiled and closed the door behind him. Abby ignored him and pulled Arthur away, she examined his body. Which was now devoid of a parka. He had eight deep cut, still bleeding too heavily for her liking. All were on his arm though.

"I'm fine Abby, minor compared to what I've had before." Arthur tried to reassure her. She shook her head and started to lick away the blood. She wanted to see where the cuts were so she could put the anti-bacterial on properly.

"I promised I would protect you. Now look, you've got eight nasty cuts and bags under your eyes… did he let you rest at all? You go to sleep, I'll bandage you." She placed him under the quilts but held onto his arm. Almost as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!ARTHUR'S DREAM!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

Instead of being met with black, or any form of normal dream he opened his eyes to a rich green forest. His eyes widened. He was in his mind realm, the center of everything that was him. His memories, his personality, his thoughts, everything that was in his mind was in here. Including his other selves. Anne and Britannia. Speaking of the other selves he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned quickly and met with Anne, his female version. Her golden hair wasn't pulled into pig tails though. Arthur's female form looked confused.

"Arthur? What are you doing here?" she asked curiously. Another voice behind her answered.

"I brought him here. I wanted to have a little chat." An exact replica of Arthur stepped out from behind a tree. There were only a few differences. Arthur's eyes were pure, bright green. This one's eyes had a reddish tint to them. He also held an air of arrogance and smug determination. Anne rolled her eyes and stepped to the side of Arthur. Britannia grinned and leaned casually on a nearby tree.

"What's up light?" His voice was also smidge darker and rougher.

"Your time talking to me." Arthur replied coldly. Anne raised her eyebrow and Britannia pouted. Though it held no real emotion behind it. Britannia sauntered over to his lighter counterpart and threw his arm around his shoulders. Anne scowled.

"Oi, need I remind you about what happened last time you got too "friendly" with Arthur? I have no problem giving you another concussion." Anne's voice was venomous. It wasn't that they hated Britannia, they just didn't trust him. She gasped when a vine shot out from the shadows and dragged her into them. She screamed, cussing the entire time she was dragged away. Arthur started for her but a hand grabbing his chin and another snatching his wrist stopped him. Citric green met half lidded reddish green. Arthur scowled and struggled in a much stronger grip. Britannia grinned.

"Oh, no need to worry, I won't hurt her. I just wanted to have a chat with you. Alone. Now are you going to listen or do I have to tie you up to that tree." Bright green glanced at said tree an glared. He nodded, though reluctantly. Britannia let his chin go but kept a hold of his wrist.

"I distinctly recall demanding to take control. After the third cut if my memory serves me correctly. Not only did you ignore me but also sent Anne after me. I want to know why you wouldn't let me rip the lying bastard a new face." Arthur tugged on his wrist, wincing when the grip tightened.

"Killing him or mauling him would do nothing other than sink the ice caps or tick him off. I didn't want either."

"Oh please, you know as well as I that mauling him would render him unable to fight back. I'm also not stupid enough to sink the largest source of fresh water or whatever in the world. It would more than likely put your land seven feet under. I would never do anything to hurt you." Britannia wrapped his arm around Arthur's waist. Arthur's eyes narrowed dangerously. The other hand curled into Arthur's hair.

"Britannia let go." Arthur's voice was low and emotionless. He hated it when Britannia did this. He was one of the unlucky ones who had a darker version of himself; that was also quite perverted. Britannia was ruthless, merciless and would rather see Arthur in his waiters uniform then anything. It got quite annoying to have to slap Britannia's wandering hands every time he came to his own mind. Anne managed to stop him every time, though this time she wasn't here. Arthur scowled when his demand was ignored.

"No, why should I listen to you? When you won't listen to me? I don't think that's exactly fair." Britannia said leaning into Arthurs body. He occupied his lips with Arthur's ear and neck. Arthur squirmed, trying to get away. Britannia was his empire self though so he proved much stronger than Arthur.

"Britannia enough. Must you try to strip me-ah!- Would you stop that! Every bloody time you get the chance you try to moles-nn!- Britannia!" a loud thump then a groan of pain. The lips and hands vanished.

"You ruddy bastard! How dare you drag me away just so you can have a rape out session with Arthur." Anne held the large branch up again threateningly. Britannia winced and cringed. Arthur fixed his shirt and scowled down at the whining empire. Just goes to show what a girl can do to an empire.

"Anne, I'm leaving, please keep pervert here in check. Thank y-" Arthur was interrupted when an arm threw him around and onto a shoulder Anne and Arthur both held very surprised faces. A vine wrapped around Anne's wrist and tugged her down while Britannia, captive in hand, ran off. Like an alcoholic hearing about a free beer sale. Like Francis to a needy-in-that-way Matthew.

"That's not how you treat a lady! Even if it's me! Where the hell are you taking me you perverted git!" Arthur struggled in the grip around his knees and rear. Britannia grinned and squeezed the flesh under the lighter's pants. Arthur squeaked and tried to kick Britannia but ended up merely tapping him. The arm around his knees prevented any real damage from being dealt.

"Why is it that people fined the need to throw me around like a doll?"

"Oh, you're just so feminine and the sounds and faces you make are stunning."

They finally stopped at a nearby tree to which Arthur was strapped to. Sure, since it was his realm he could control it with much more ease than Britannia. But being tossed around and molested every five seconds would distract anyone really.

"I just wanted to tell you one more thing before I let you wake up. That guy doesn't have a female form to keep his dark self in check. So that means he'll snap a good deal faster than normal, if the slice-y slice-y doesn't prove that enough. Anne may be able to keep me from molesting you. As you so eloquently put it. Or take control whenever I feel. Bug brains doesn't have that. He makes so much as one screw up. He cuts you one more time, and I promise I'll shove his intestines up his nose and make him eat his spleen. I refuse to let my lighter self get treated like a cutting board by some mental smeg head."

"Sorry Arthur but I have to agree with dog food brains here. Now I think it's time you woke up, Abby wants you to drink something." Anne surprised both of the males when she suddenly spoke up. Arthur make the vines recede and he closed his eyes. He vaguely felt Anne kiss his forehead comfortingly before he was suddenly surrounded by black.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!WITH ABBY ONCE AGAIN!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~

"Oh good you're awake! Andy will be back soon I can hear him. I just wanted to give you something nice before that. I found some tea in that drawer and made some for you. You have been asleep for a nice hour." Abby held out the slightly steaming cup. Arthur yawned and took it from her, a grateful look on his face. Just then Andy walked in.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

SCW: well there you have it! I'm tired, it's late-ish and I'm desperately craving sweet things. But I'm not supposed to eat past 8.

Ariana: ha!

Romania: Ne vedem mai tarziu! *translation: see you later*


	17. Chapter 16:Well there goes Andy's sanity

SCW: sorry this came up so late. OKAY I HAVE AN EXCUSE! I was writing another oneshot that I wanted to put up today, I started it Monday…so yeah as you can bet most of my time was spent writing this. And I have a question for you readers, it's actually going up on the poll thingy which I have almost no clue how to work. But first Ariana…

Ariana: okay so you can bet this weekend hasn't been going well for writer happy over there, however Prittymiddy pretty much got rid of the ouch cloud. The review was so funny SCW actually fell out of her chair laughing, so thank you for that dear we all needed it over here

SCW: okay so I decided to give you guys a chance to decide which story I put up next, I have three, and I'm totally up to putting a different one up. I wanted to give you peoples a chance to decide what I was going to put up.

Ariana: oh good decision, hope it doesn't backfire

Romania : Pessimists get to stand in the corner with the barbie posters, that includes you Ariana.

Ariana: Of course it'll work what was I saying!...please don't send me to the corner.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

**CHAPTER 16: Well, There goes Andy's sanity.**

The search and rescue team had finally made it to the hideout. Alfred didn't even pause to celebrate or check for more angry bears before he opened the metal door. Glad that his gloves were non-stick, blood had a way with freezing to anything and getting everywhere. Celestina looked like she was supposed to be part of a horror house. The rest had used the snow to get the blood on them off.

The nations found arrows engraved in th walls pointing them where to go. They practically sprinted through the halls not even trying to cover their footfalls. Too eager to find Arthur and beat the tar out of Andy. The ice made it hard for them to stay upright but they managed. They followed the arrows until they came to a sudden turn and stop. They couldn't see any arrows. Celestina cursed in Romanian.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!BACK TO ANDY!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"Andy, you so much as touch him and I'll maul you." Abby growled clutching Arthur closer to her . she covered him with a quilt as if that would shield the glaring island nation from any harm. Andy pouted and sauntered into the room. No soup could be seen.

"Now Abby, I've merely decided to move him to a better location. Heck you can carry him if you like. Though he will need to have his arms tied back up." Andy sounded sincere. Then again, he had sounded sincere when he promised he wouldn't hurt Arthur. As Abby but it…lying bastard. The look in Andy's eyes left no room for argument. He'd lock Abby away and drag Arthur if he had to. Abby decided to just take what he had given her and hand cuffed Arthur's wrists. She licked the red area where the manacle had rested in an apologetic kiss. Arthur just kept glaring at Andy. His glare could melt ice, or make grown men cry for mommy. Andy merely shrugged it off with a smile. Abby had Arthur get on her back and she carried him that way. Arthur would have kicked or smacked (more like decked) Andy but he didn't want Abby t o get in trouble. All throughout his time there she had been nothing but kind and protective. Almost exactly like Tara.

She had kept him company and Andy away from him for the most part. He could survive most any attack or whatever moose brains threw at him. Yet he was pretty sure Abby couldn't. it would take chopping Arthurs head off and keeping it from his body for sixteen seconds. Or wounding his female changing pressure point (the spot above his left hip remember) to kill him. Abby could die from a mere stab wound in the right area, or a broken spine. Or anything really. One well placed shot and Abby would become an ex polar bear.

They silently walked through the halls quickly. After about eight turns they came to a room. Andy finished engraving two arrows into the wall and opened the door. Abby nearly had a heart attack at the sight that awaited her. Andy snatched Arthur from Abby and slammed the door behind him. Ice began freezing over the door.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!BACK WITH S&R!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

"There! On the ceiling! That way, let's go!" Alfred pointed to the - arrow. They headed off again, racing through the halls. Celestina took up the rear. When Alfred made another sudden turn and stop a few turns later the others saw it but it surprised the girl in back. She slid past the group mentally cursing no skid boots, lying jerks, and slammed into the door Alfred had stopped in front of.

"Oh…hey…a door." She stumbled back and leaned on a nearby wall. Alfred looked at the two arrows pointing to the door. That door had Arthur behind it of the - arrows were correct. He opened it up quickly but instead of Arthur waiting for him something more horrible greeted their eyes. A puddle of what looked like blood, bandages a knocked over pot of soup and messed up bed. Everyone's eyes stayed on the blood though. Celestina pushed through and kneeled in front of the puddle.

She had the creepiest connection and obsession with blood. Probably due to being raised by Transylvania and Wallachia. Moldavia could have helped out a bit though

"It's nation blood, judging by the looks of it…Island nation blood. See it's lighter in color even when nearly dry." Celestina grimaced.

"Somewhat fresh which means he wasn't moved too long ago." She stood and made her way back to the hall.

"Hey, here's another one!" Matthew found it. The group followed.

"Ow." Celestina rubbed her nose with a wince. Even though her body automatically healed when she got hurt she still felt the pain. As we all know doors do not agree with noses, or faces. So it had hurt when her face kissed it.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!BACK TO ANDY!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

A guillotine. Andy had a freaken' guillotine and it looked to be fully functional. Arthur paled. Britannia fought to gain control cursing angrily. Anne seemed to only put in half the effort to hold him back. Andy say the flashes of red and green in Arthur's eyes and snickered.

"Tell that guy not to worry. This thing may look sturdy but it's all for show. I spray painted it to make it look shiny. That thing couldn't cut through wet toilet paper. It's just to make sure they listen to me. Then I'll let you go before you can say…pie or something." Andy said loud enough for Abby to hear through the door.

"Like he'll believe you! Not after you lied about the no harm thing. Andy I swear I'll let them rip your limbs off when they come for him!" Abby yelled back. Andy laughed in reply. He snatched Arthur up and laid him down on the table. Before Arthur could pull away he put the head lock down on his neck.

By now Britannia was practically taking control of Arthurs body but Arthur's mind kept everything in check as best as possible. Andy smiled brightly and patted Arthur's head, then sat down on the floor next to him in wait.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

SCW: TA DA! Okay the one shot should be up by 8 just so you know. My fingers hurt from all the fast typing. Okay guy's all together!

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


	18. Chapter 17: Andy Flamingo's Up!

SCW: Guess what people! Second to last chapter! That's right, Vengeful ice has one more chapter and an epilogue, then it 's done! Then of course you guys get one more week to vote on what story you want me to put up and that's the one you'll be seeing around two to three weeks from now, I also want to work on a really neat one shot idea I have going in my head. If ya review I'll probably tell you, to get input.

Ariana: this took like forever to put up! Oh and by the way… Someone likes me! Well and Romania but she's not important.

Romania: you want I should snap your neck like a dry reed?

Ariana: no, that would be painful. Hey just because I'm dead doesn't mean I don't have feelings! Oh and what's up with the chapter title? The heck is flamingo up?

SCW: it's like chicken up but worse, much, much worse. Oh man you people are gonna hate me by the end of this chapter.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

**CHAPTER 17: Andy flamingo's up!**

The S&R team ran through the halls following the arrows. Alfred led the way. Celestina briefly noted that she could smell blood, that meant they were about ninety to seventy feet away from Arthur. Maybe less. When she told the others this they sped up. Then they saw Abby.

As soon as the bear saw them she held her paws up in a gesture of peace. The nations stopped a few feet in front of her.

"I won't hurt you! Your friend and Andy are in here. Andy! Open the door! Oh, I'm terribly sorry for what he's done. You..might not like what you see when you enter. Again, I'm terribly sorry for anything he's done. Please don't kill him."

"Why wouldn't we like what we see?" Celestina scowled. Abby's ears went back, then she noticed Matthew.

"Oh it's you! I'm glad to see you're ok, I apologize for hitting you as hard as I did….Andy! Hurry up with the da*n door! I swear if you're lying about that guillotine I'll break your bones myself."

"Guillotine! Oh that's it, move!" Alfred stormed up to her, she held fast.

"Promise me you won't kill him." She looked nervous but her eyes and voice were firm.

"Of course not! We're not stupid enough to sink the entire ice caps! They will maim him though." Celestina replied. They had gone through that many times on the ship. Maim, don't kill no matter what. Abby looked at each of them in the eyes before nodding. She stepped to the side and let Alfred and Angus slam into the door. The ice that had been slowly melting cracked under their combined weight. They stepped back and threw themselves at it again, the door shuddered then broke open. They were met with one of the top five most terrifying sights they had ever seen. Arthur tied up, neck bared for a very sharp looking blade. The guillotines blade was held up by a slender lever and Andy had his hands resting on it.

"See, I told you they were just outside!" Andy said happily. Arthur stared at them in surprise, probably not expecting to see the people he did.

"Alright, look, here's the deal. I'm gonna tell you my reasons for this then you can take him back. Abby made me promise to let you guys…and girl…*Celestina cracks her knuckles* hit me a few times." Andy still had on his bright smile though it wavered a bit. Abby brushed past them and froze as soon as her eyes caught sight of the blade.

"Andy, that does not look spray painted. At all." Abby's ear were trying to become one with her head.

"Why am I not surprised." Arthur mumbled.

"Oi, we'll do more than hit you a few times." Seamus punched his fist into his palm. Andy didn't even flinch in fact he seemed to be getting aggravated. His hand was tightening around the lever.

"Fine, whatever, just hear me out before that." Andy's voice held an annoyed edge.

"The heck! First you kidnap, him, then you harm him when you said in the da*n note you wouldn't. now you want us to listen to you?" Celestina fists were cracking without her putting any visible pressure on them. Andy's eyes flashed red.

"Uh, yeah, I do. Do you really think you have the right to yell at me. I could care less if this guys blood spills. Since I'm in control of his like I think I'm right to say yes, you have to listen to me." (Ariana: geez, you ask one question and he goes off on a tangent. Romania: I know.) Abby internally winced. Dark Andy was never fun to deal with. The large bear hated it when he came out. Arthur mumbled something and Andy glared at him.

"You shut up."

"Ye won' be talkin' t' m' brother like tha'." Angus growled. Andy's eyebrow arched considerably.

"Are you serious? (Ariana: yeah, slut. I am) okay enough. I've had it! First you pollute this world for your own comfort. Then you barely even care when it's pointed out that my ice caps are melting. You just go on your merry way enjoying life despite Antarctica and mines condition."

"Hey-" Celestina tried to speak but Andy kept going. He only spared her a sharp glare.

"Shut it! Now, when all I've done is take one guy from you. I didn't mistreat him, I made sure he was comfy. (at this Arthur shakes his head with a bored expression, which means Britannia is probably the one doing it.)"

"Um…" Abby tried to say it was her that had done all of that. Andy had forgotten about Arthur a lot so she cared for him. Andy kept going. (Ariana: are we absolutely sure he's not PMSing?)

"You go out and kill my bears viciously. What did they ever do to you? Nothing!"

"Oh hell no-" Andy interrupted Celestina again. By now she was trying to pull her boot off so she could chuck the thick soled heels at his head.

"Now you're trying to tell me what to do? Oh duck no. I'll show you what I think of listening to you!" Abby shot out. Andy's hand began pulling the lever down. The countries could only stare in shock. The blade was released from its bonds and fell towards the exposed flesh hungrily. Citric green met clear terrified blue before closing. The sound of metal meeting flesh and bone and tendon rang out sharply in the air.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

SCW: *comes out wearing bullet proof armor and carrying a meat shield. Namely Ariana* well there we go. If three people can guess what's gonna happen next the last chapter will go up this Friday. One day earlier than what I originally planned.

Ariana: the duck? Put me down, use someone else as a meat shield. Man that Andy so needs to get slapped…hard… wait a..*drags Andy out of story and slaps him then puts him back.* well that-

Romania: *fixes Andy* okay let's try this again, none of that pansy slapping Ariana, full out deck 'im.

Ariana: alright!


	19. Chapter 18: OhIt's Owning Time

SCW: WOO HOO! LAST CHAPTER YEAH! Well here we are the last real chapter to Vengeful ice. Funny story about this…story… this all started out because I was very disappointed with all of the other kidnapping stories that were out when this was first put up. Most of them were weird and kinda confusing so I decided to try my hand at it and lo and behold you people like it. Why I cannot fathom. If you'd tell me why you liked this story that would be epic of you and help to make the next story easier and better.

Ariana: oh hey don't think this is the last part to the story..Nuh uh, she still has an epilogue to put up so keep watch.

Romania: Here's the basic schedule for SCW. She's writing a three-shot right now and wants to focus on that. The epilogue for this story will go up on the 7th. Then she'll give the poll another week, until the 17th. She'll put up the first section of the three shot up on the 20th, the second part on the 21st, and the last part up on the 22nd. On the 22nd she'll tell everyone which multi-chapter fic won. On the 24th she'll put up the prologue of the winning story.

Ariana: We also noticed that a lot of you people are optimists. Prittymiddy was the closest to being correct. Close but no weasel. You'll find out what happened. Oh and by the way yes as of now England. Is. Dead. The brain works for fifteen seconds after being severed so Romania would have around fourteen seconds before it would be too late. And when she wants to heal someone…well she'd put Olympic jumpers to shame.

SCW: please vote so I know with all certainty what you want me to put up.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

**CHAPTER 18: Oh…It's Owning Time**

Time seemed to freeze. Alfred's entire world suddenly stopped. The colors seemed to fade and the noises dimmed. He vaguely felt Celestina shove past him and lunge for Arthur. She landed pretty close then it looked like she was crawl running the remaining foot to Arthur's motionless body. Alfred watched as she grabbed his head, his detached head. Alfred saw her frantically tug Arthurs body towards her. Then she placed the detached head to the body. She only let it got when the flowing blood stopped a few moments later. When she moved her hand away from his forehead it didn't fall from the neck. It did fall onto her shoulder as she pulled his body the rest of the way down.

Then all heck broke loose. Seamus and angus pounced on any who looked surprised at Celestina. Matthew held Abby away though she looked perfectly okay with letting them beat the mother out of Andy. Alfred finally jumped into action. He very quickly made his way over and broke the handcuffs on Arthurs red wrists. Celestina grabbed Andy's leg since it was close enough. The already black and blue ice nation instantly healed. She kept her hand on his leg giving them the chance to keep pounding the tar out of Andy. He would still feel pain but it would heal then disappear after a moment.

Alfred pulled Arthur out of the female nations grip. His hand pressed to Arthur's chest. A solid heart beat thumped quickly against his fingertips, it seemed to be slowing down but slowly. Arthur's chest rose and fell rhythmically. He was unconscious, but alive, warm and alive. He barely registered the sounds of the elder Kirkland's beating down on Andy. Until Seamus stole Arthur from his grip.

"When you punch him don't hit him hard enough to send him out of my grip okay. You can still rearrange his face though ." Celestina told the American. Raw fury slammed into Alfred as blue met the sight of Andy. In the deeper recesses of his mind he could feel the confederacy laughing at Andy. Amelia was shouting at Andy for hurting Anne. How it was totally uncool. She also called Andy some words neither the Confederacy or Alfred knew.

Alfred joined in on the pounding, only putting in half of his strength so Celestina could keep a grip. He only hit him a few times though, he wanted to get back to Arthur. Then, suddenly, Andy was pulled down by someone. Celestina. She pulled him down with strength she didn't look to have, so he could face her. He stared at her with dazed grey eyes.

"I can understand your anger, but you have to understand that fixing the environment and preventing the ice caps from melting will take time we're doing the best we can with what we have. You should have seen the Thames before Anglia (England, I've decided that since Romania is…Romania. She should speak more Romanian. So that's what I'm making her do.)started fixing it. The entire river had no life in it besides the occasional sludge monster. Let us work on fixing it instead of cutting my…friends… head off. Doing that will make me and a few others bomb you to hell. We'll try to work faster but if you ever pull this bull again…I swear I'll turn your body into a jigsaw puzzle." Celestina finished and tossed him away. He handed near Matthew and was dragged into Abby's arms. Seamus stood, Arthur tucked away into his arms. The S&R team left quickly. As soon as they were gone Abby hugged Andy. She hated to admit it but the motherly side to her was demanding she care for Andy and comfort him. Though another smaller part of her was grinning at the memory of seeing Andy get beaten. She had covered her ears though, unable to stand the horrible sounds of violence.

"Are you alright? It looks like that girl fixed your wounds." Andy didn't answer, he had lost consciousness. Abby sighed then thought. They had gotten the nation's attention and Andy, more than likely dark Andy, had gotten his face pounded in…

"All in all 100% success!"

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!BACK TO THE S&R TEAM 35MIN LATER!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

The team had made it to the ship in record time. The reason being Arthur's lack of thick winter wear. As soon as they were back on the ship the crew cheered happily. Why not? Their birth home was safe and sound. That and they got to leave the frigid climate now, hey it got cold pretty quickly. They got him down to the warmer area of the ship and waited for him to wake up. After about five minutes and after checking to make sure the island nation was okay Celestina left to make hot cocoa. Angus stayed by Arthur warming his hands. He whispered things in a language Alfred and Matthew didn't know. Seamus just sat besides Arthur's head warming his baby brothers cheeks and ears. Alfred and Matthew just stood nearby. After a few more minutes eyelashes fluttered open. The others in the room perked up almost comically fast.

Arthur groaned as he sat up. Instantly he was pulled into a monster of a bear hug. He turned his head slightly so he could see who was practically crushing his ribs. It was Alfred, of course, what other nation treated him like an oversized teddy bear. Matthew joined in a minute later, then Seamus, Angus just ruffled Arthur's already messy hair. Arthur looked confused.

"Hey! I just reattached his head like forty minutes ago. Don't make me fix his ribs!" Celestina came in with a tray full of hot cocoa and a stern expression. The awkward yet endearing group hug thing-y ended. They each took a cup and sat quietly. The joy and contentment in the room could be cut with a rusty spoon.

"I bet you're curious about what happened after you lost your head." Celestina grinned. Arthur frowned and silently nodded. Obviously afraid speaking would hurt his still sort of numb neck.

"Well, I, obviously put you back together and America, Scotia, and Irlanda beat the heck out of Andy. Canada kept the big polar bear away, it didn't look like he had to though. I kept healing the jerk until I started feeling tired then threatened him with the relocation of his limbs. Then we left, and got back to the ship. Oh hey when we get back you may want to visit your boss and queen!" Celestina jumped when a buzzing sounded from her vest pocket. She pulled out her cell phone and left. The others told Arthur about how they got there. Alfred tried leaving out a few things but the rest would have none of it. Celestina popped her head back in.

"Oh, America, don't forget to tell Anglia about the jacket and blanket of his you stole!" she looked like the Cheshire cat with the grin she wore. Alfred sputtered, face flushing red. Arthur raised his eyebrow and stared at the large nation.

"Do I want to know?" Arthur's face looked confused and slightly disturbed. Alfred's blush only deepened.

"He really missed you. We all did but America sort of missed you more. Oh, he has something to tell you." Matthew stood and left. Seamus grinned and followed. Angus paused near Arthur.

"Ye 'ave our permission. Though if 'e 'urts ye…he dies." Arthur's face flamed red. He choked on his cocoa. Angus left quickly laughing. Alfred patted Arthur's back nervously. After about a minute of coughing Arthur finally got his breath back. They sat in silence for another few minutes.

"So, why did you steal my clothes and blanket?" Arthur broke it. It took a moment for Alfred to answer.

"I…uh…really missed you..um.. and for some reason, I don't know why… the smell of you relaxes me." Alfred was quieter. Arthur raised his eyebrow even higher.

"You're relaxed to my scent…so you stole my stuff so you could have something that smelled like me…hm." (little creepy, just a bit.)

"Yeah, I figured if I couldn't have the real thing I'd just make do with what I had. Besides it made it a bit easier to survive the days you weren't here. I could imagine you were safe…are you mad?" Alfred looked at Arthur innocently. Arthur snickered then laughed. Hard. Alfred stared at him curiously.

"No! why would I be mad? You didn't do anything strange or disturbing to them did you? " Alfred got a very elusive look on his face.

"I don't understand why you'd carry around my blanket but I'm mad." Arthur finally spoke again. Inwardly thinking about what he'd use to burn the clothing and bed wear. Alfred took a deep sigh of relief. He hugged the smaller nation flush against his body in a loose hug. Arthur slowly hugged back, obviously confused. (let's see what else is obvious…)

"What did my brother mean by giving me permission?" Arthur's voice was muffled by Alfred's chest. He wouldn't say it but he liked Alfred's smell as well. Leather, wheat fields and fresh air came to mind.

"About that…um, Artie. Would you…go..out with me." Alfred paused nervously. Arthur pulled back and eyed Alfred critically. Alfred got more and more nervous by the second. Then, the British nation leaned in, and kissed Alfred's nose. A way he used to say yes with, when Alfred was smaller.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

SCW: TA DA! Don't forget there's an epilogue coming up. Oh man I watched Single ladies while writing this and all I could think was…how cool would it be if instead of Beyonce and the two dancers, Anne, Matilda (Matthew) and Fabricia (n. Italy it's a popular girl name in Italy form what I've read and seen.) did the moves. That would be epic. And if Alfred, Francis, and Ludwig walked into the performance unawares… that would be epic…no, I've already got a three-shot going and I've never done a song fic before so I won't write that despite how epic it would be.

Ariana: she also wants to ask you one more question before we go.

SCW: alright, do you want the next story to have Ariana in the authors commentary or one of my other OC's I've got a monkey ton and in the epilogue I'll give you the names of the ones I might use if you guys decide to hear from someone else.

Ariana: oh what, so I'm not good enough for this… what kinda crap is this! These people love me! *cricket cricket…cricket cricket* I hate you.


	20. Epilogue: Suddenly  Everywhere

SCW: epilogue time! Oh man thank you to all of you who have been with me this whole time! I really didn't expect this story to be loved since it's so generic. At the bottom will be a list of all people who have been so nice as to review for all of my stories. (England! I'm sick, Mochi? Oh!, Vengeful Ice.) I don't want to say too much since there's not much to say up here. Alright let's get on with the epilogue. Oh and by the way this one sets the trend on how I end all my multi chapter fics. You'll know when you see it.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

**Epilogue: Suddenly Everywhere**

It was the next world meeting and the first thing a lot of nations did was go up to Arthur. Word gets around pretty fast about kidnapped nations.

"Ve~, I'm glad you're okay. Miss Tara was so nice though. She gave me cookies…" Feliciano's eyes locked on the brown paper bag in Arthur's hands. He had a very hopeful smile on his face.

"Oh, is that what's in this bag?" Arthur held up the bag full of presumed sweets. It had _**Feliciano **__**, **_written on it in curvy calligraphy. Feliciano squealed happily and hugged Arthur before taking the bag. He spoke very cheerful Italian, then left to Ludwig. The German gave the briefest smile to the brunette nation.

"Hey England!" Arthur turned to face Prussia(Gilbert).

"I heard you and golden boy finally decided to get rid of that annoying sexual tension!" A light blush covered Arthur's cheeks. He sputtered slightly, then yelped when a hand clapped down on his shoulder.

"Da*n! Word sure does spread fast don't it. Nah, haven't gone that far yet." Alfred leaned closer to Gilbert.

"But I'm workin' on it!" Arthur slapped his hand away, his blush darkening.

"Hurry up. Two hundred and thirty plus years of tension is unhealthy." Yula brought up as she walked past them, looking very much uninterested in the world. Hey, Transylvania was not known as the greatest morning person.

"What?"

"Oh, please. We all know the revolution wasn't really for just independence. It was obviously due to sexual tension. Everyone knows that, it's the _Civil War_ that's got us confused." Yula said before sippin on her coffee and heading up to her seat. Other nations nodded in knowing. Though some did stare at her, then the other two, then her again before looks of understanding crossed their faces.

Then out of nowhere the door slammed open and shut. Celestina pressed her weight into the door which shook. It looked as if something was trying to get in. angry squeaks could be heard through the thick wooden door. Her hair was undone and her outfit was in disarray. She was panting as if she had just run a marathon.

"Romania what in the-" Yula started.

"Explanation later! Help now!" she cried as her feet skid forward from a particularly loud bang. Alfred, Yula, and Ivan decided to help. Though even with their combined strength the door still went forward a bit. Whatever was behind that door was strong. Celestina began pushing tables into the door. Ludwig and Yao helped.

"What the heck is behind this door?" he asked as they all stacked the heavy tables up.

"Weasels…starved, crazed, weasels. I think some of them were rabid. They were foaming…tens of thousands of them. Everywhere!" she replied leaning against the barricade. Alfred stayed near the door. The nations stared at her in disbelief. She pointed to the window gesturing for them to go look out.

"They ruined my car. I-I was just driving along, minding my own business. When…suddenly, weasels. Everywhere. One of them came in front of the car and I didn't brake in time. Next thing I know…" she didn't continue. They stared at the lone care in the parking lot that wasn't parked in a parking zone. Unless you count light poles as a parking space… no? oh, well it was smashed into the pole. Little brown and black bodies were tearing it to pieces. They could see blood splattering one of the wheels and a part of the fender.

"Go* da*nit Romania! Every da*n time we try to have a regular, serious meeting, you have to go and mess it up, by bringing crazy s*** like that!" Yula glared. The rest just stared.

~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~

SCW: Thanks go out to:

MelodyofStarshine Aisaru86 England23 Charliepoet Miniflip999 Vindicated Soldiers Prittymiddy Nemiah Menydh Ebrenn Daisoku SuperKawaiiOtaku The artist formally known as.

You are all amazing, yes the reason why I'm putting up the other reviewers in other stories is because I'm too lazy to type them up anywhere else. :) lazy sucker ain't I!

And another thing, here's the list of OC's who might appear in the next multi chapter fic. Erica, (she's my double edged swordswoman) Ariana, Kania (she's my most innocent character and sometin' else that you'll have to figure out.) Romania, Mira(my Naruto OC, for when I write Naruto fanfictions.) Go ahead and tell me who you do want to see. again thank you so much for hanging with me this whole time! i promise to make the next one as decent as this one!

Everyone: Bye! until the next crazy story she puts us through!


End file.
